Bite me, Baby!
by Miharu832
Summary: Cloud and his two brother, Sora and Roxas move to their parents old home, for their parents last wish after their murder. It would be pretty simple if they weren't vampires and the famous Soldiers didn't want them for their mates!ASGZC,RxS,AxR R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~Prologue

'_JAPANESE'_

'ENGLISH'

'_**OTHER PERSON TALKING ON THE PHONE IN JAPANESE'**_

'**OTHER PERSON SPEAKING ENGLISH'**

Cloud looked up at his new home, a simple two story house left by his parents for his two little brothers and himself. It was painted a light cream color, with light blue panels around the windows, so far he sees four of those; two on the first floor and two on the second. Though it sounded nice, it absolutely was not. The paint was chipping, one of the windows had been shattered, (though hadn't fallen out of its frame) and the yard was full of dead grass and weeds.

In some peoples perspective, it kind of looked like it might be haunted. As an added effect, it was situated in the middle of a forest on the outskirts of the Twilight Town, Midgar. Cloud's brothers, Sora and Roxas (who were twins), were standing beside him, looking at their new home.

"Well, are we going in or what?" asked Roxas putting his hand on his hip and looked to his brothers.

"Yeah! I want to see inside, Cloud!" Sora exclaimed jumping on his toes in excitement, as Cloud looked on at his younger brothers, his juniors by 2 years, before offering a smile and a nod.

Walking to the front door, he took the keys in his hands and opened it. Both of the twins ran into the house, to see a rather comfy looking living room, complete with a fireplace. It was painted a nice shade of light blue, with a decent sized kitchen to the right, and a dining room to the left. The dining room and kitchen were separated by an island counter. Both of the outer rooms were a tan-ish brown. To the right of the entry was another door, seemingly leading to the garage. The set of stairs that lead up to the second floor were slightly cut off space from the dining and living rooms. Like the outside it was nice, but over the years, dust and cobwebs had gathered thickly over the floor, ceiling and walls. Cracks lined the walls in random places, and the furniture, which was left also by their parents, looked like an animal mauled it. There was stuffing spilling out of the couch, and a few broken vases and pictures, which had seemingly gotten knocked down from a bookcase or stand.

"Well," Cloud started awkwardly. "This is rather nice, isn't it? If we did a little cleaning, it might have a homey kind of feel."

"A _**little**_ cleaning?! Cloud! We need to practically refurnish _**everything**_! How did our home mom and dads home get so messed up?!" Sora replied with a frown.

"I agree," Roxas said with grimace. "I vote we just get new or newer furniture as I refuse to sit on that couch. Who knows what diseases it has."

Cloud sighed in agreement, and nodded.

"Okay, I get it. I know it's a dump, but it _**is**_ one of our parents' last wishes. That was the deal; I turn eighteen, we live in this house. Or at least until you guys graduated."

Both of the twins faces grew grim, and Cloud instantly felt guilty for bringing up their parents'. It hasn't been easy for them, any of them, since they died. He quickly changed the subject.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The twins turned to him confused. "Aren't you guys going to choose your rooms? Unless you just want me to give you a room to share again," Cloud teased, closing his eyes in the middle of his question. He opened his eyes to find his brothers gone from where they were standing and were now struggling to get up the _very_ squeaky stairs before the other. The blonde grinned, before starting up the stairs himself.

Upstairs was just as nice as the downstairs, so in other words: messed up. There was a wide hallway with four doors on each side and a door right at the end. There were two bedrooms on each side, as well as two bathrooms on each side. The master bedroom, Cloud's bedroom, even had a bathroom in it. Roxas and Sora took the bedrooms right across from each other.

"Yay! We finally don't have to share a room! _**And**_ none of us won't have to fight for the bathroom in the morning!" Roxas says with a grin, doing a small 'happy dance' in his newly acquired room. Sora grinned as well as he stood at the doorway, but then gave a playful pout in Roxas' direction.

"Hey, don't you like my company?" Sora sulked. Roxas gave a wider grin, a teasing glint in his eyes as he looked out the window, before suddenly turning to Sora with a straight, serious face.

"No."

Sora looked at his beloved twin, similarly faking a horrified expression with his hand over his heart. Both stared at each other for a while, before bursting with laughter.

Whilst that little incident was occurring, Cloud headed off to look at his own room, before sitting on the bed. Surprisingly, the bedrooms and bathrooms didn't look like they'd been destroyed, only covered in thick dust from the many years of no use.

'I really hope this place will be better then Traverse Town. I don't wanna put Sora and Roxas through that again. I can't. It was okay when _**those**_people__treated me that way, but I won't tolerate it when it comes to those two anymore.'

When the three of them had lived in Traverse Town they were always watched by the slayers, since it is a central area for vampires and creatures of the night. And considering they were not only vampires but part time working _**and**_ trained slayers, for them to be watched was only natural. But… it was the humans as well; those who know what they were, and most found them to be evil or demonic. It wasn't easy, especially with the Church.

With the other humans though they were fawned over all the time. It didn't seem to matter if it was a male or female, as the trio did have such feminine features and style. Even once they had control over the thrall they continued to stare, whisper and stalk. Main reason they lived there was because most of their family lived there too, most of them were slayers… and most of them hated the three.

So in other words, it was a hell hole; except for the few _**good**_ friends and relatives that loved in Traverse Town a lot of their friends out of town, even out of the country. Cloud could only hope that this town would be different, a fresh start for the boys.

The blond headed back out into the hallway to Roxas' room again to see the boys rolling around and giggling on the floor. Sora was behind Roxas and had him in headlock with his legs wrapped around the others torso to stop Roxas from escaping. Roxas was trying to get out of it by tickling Sora's side but his arms were at such a weird angle it was only half working. Smiling, Cloud walked up to them making their squirming cease.

"What's this about?" Cloud asked with his eyebrows raised. Sora gave him the puppy dogs eyes and a pout.

"Roxas is being mean to me!"

"When is he not?"

"When am I not?" The blonds said simultaneously.

Sora pout grew bigger as did his eyes and continued to stare Cloud down. The blond met the stare, hands on hips and face unimpressed. A few minutes spent in silence until Cloud sighed.

"Fine. Roxas be nice to your brother."

"Hey!", Roxas cried indigently, still in his twins headlock on the floor. "Why are you taking his side? I'm the one being physically assaulted here! Just because he's the sweet innocent looking one doesn't mean he actually is!"

"Alrighty then. Sora, stop being pretty. Roxas, be nice to your assaulter." The eldest said sternly then walking out of the room, closing the door.

"That's not what I meant Cloud! Don't leave me like this! Cloud? STOP LAUGHING SORA! CLOUD! "

Sora continued laughing and Roxas continued squirming and yelling in Sora's grip. Cloud poked his head in a few moments later.

"Time for bed, boys. We can grab the boxes from the car tomorrow. Night!" And he disappeared once more.

"CLOUD!"

Next day (Sunday)

When Cloud woke up, he just laid there and adjusted to his surroundings. When he actually looked at his clock, it was 9:42 A.M. He reluctantly decided to get up, slowly sliding out of the bed and went to take a shower. Whilst in there, he thought of what he was going to do today.

'We should start with just cleaning the place. We'll need to throw the old furniture away to get some that we can actually use. Need to call the electricity and water people. Unpack some stuff, go to the grocery store; need to make a list for that.' Cloud continued to check list things as he washed his hair, moving on to his face and so on.

He let the water run awhile over his cramped back muscles, releasing some of the tension, before getting out and looking at himself in the mirror. He knew that to just about anyone, he was beautiful. To him, though, he'd always be mediocre, not good enough. It was probably all the verbal abuse from his family that had lead him to think this way.

'I refuse to have _**their**_ words torment me for the rest of my life. All I have to do is think positive...Right.'

For Cloud and his more… 'emotional ways'… it wasn't an easy task to reassure himself of that. After his shower and bathroom activities like brushing his teeth, Cloud got dressed in loose, black harems pants that covered his knees, a dark blue tank top with some black ankle socks. In terms of accessories, Cloud wore a wolf stud in each ear and a simple silver chain. He also wore his silver ring that his parents had given him at birth, with a wolf similar to his earring designed on the ring.

Once he got downstairs, he started on breakfast. He made sure to bring some food with them, since he was sure there would be no edible food in a house that hadn't been lived in for over ten years. And of course they had to bring their daily dose of blood.

Their breakfast consisted of simple eggs, hash browns, rice, and of course, a tall healthy glass of blood. Being half Japanese, (their father being from Japan, and all three of them having grown up mostly in Japan) they almost always ate a traditional Asian meal. Since they didn't have a lot of food to make a traditional breakfast, they'd have to stick with rice for now.

**SLAM!**

Cloud was startled out of his thoughts by one of his brothers, probably Roxas since he was usually pretty grumpy in the morning, slamming their door open. It was shortly followed by another slam, probably from one of the bathrooms.

Right when he'd finished making breakfast both of his brothers came in and sat at the table, looking clean and refreshed. Both of them wore cargo pants and t-shirts, along with their own pieces of jewelry given to them by their parents at birth. Sora had yellow cargo pants, a black belt with rainbow studs through the loops, and a black shirt that had a red vampire smiley face on it. Around his neck was a silver chain, with a silver three pointed crown hanging off of it. Roxas had red cargo pants, with a black t-shirt, and a black and red checkered jacket (unzipped), along with a belt just like Sora's. The only difference was that Roxas' was white. On his right wrist, he wore a thick leather bracelet with a silver four pointed star.

"Good morning, Cloud! Breakfast smells great!" Sora said with a grin. Roxas nodded his head in agreement and said good morning also, giving both of his brothers a tired smile. Cloud smiled back at the both of them, and brought the food to the table.

Roxas started eating but stopped and blinked at it, eyebrows furrowed. Sora and Cloud stopped and looked at him.

"Wait. You haven't called the water and power people yet. Why do have water and power?" Roxas asked puzzled.

"The house has a well, I just wanted to call the people to come check on it and make sure it's fine. As for the power we have emergency generators."

"Oh. Well that's convenient."

"So what do we have planned today? We can't just leave the house like this."

"No duh, Sora."

"You're being mean again! Hmph!"

Cloud tilted his head, thinking though his mental list and ignoring his brothers squabble, before looking at Sora.

"Well, we have to clean up the house and unpack what we brought, since we didn't have time yesterday because we got here so late. Also we need food and school stuff since we're starting back up at school tomorrow."

At the word 'school' both boys groaned and pouted. Cloud just laughed, before shaking his head.

"Hey, which school are we going to?" Sora asked.

Even though he and Roxas didn't like school, considering they were always the outcasts at their old school despite the popularity of their looks, they knew that the only thing they could do was suck it up and get it over with.

"It's called 'Twilight Academy'; not very original if you ask me. And it connects with the only college in Twilight Town too, so when I graduate from High School I'll still be going to the same school as you guys. I'll only be in a different building on campus," Cloud explained. The twins grinned as Cloud told them this. They never really liked being far from Cloud for long when they were younger and the feeling only grew as they aged, for more then one reason.

After breakfast they brought out every cleaning supplies they could find. Roxas took off his jacket and all three siblings tied bandanas on their heads, putting their jewelry in their rooms to keep them from being tarnished. When they met back up downstairs Cloud started giving them their jobs.

"Sora, you have the dishes, as well as dusting and sweeping the kitchen and dining room floors. Roxas, you have the living room and garage. You'll have to dust, sweep, and take out the garbage in all three rooms. Both of you have to mop after wards. I'll take upstairs, and after that, we'll all clean the attic and basement, alright?"

Sora nodded and gave a salute, looking like he was going to war; the broom and duster in his hands as his weapons, and a camouflage apron on. Roxas sighed and did a lazy salute as he gloomily walked away and started getting to work. Cloud nodded and headed upstairs to do his own work.

'Let's see... I'll start with the bathrooms then I'll do the hallway last. Yoshi! Ikuzo~!'

He headed to the first bathroom on the right. The room was still foggy from the shower, a couple of damp towels were on the floor along with a night t-shirt, boxer and shorts.

'This must be Sora's bathroom. I'll need to get him a hamper; we will all need one in each bathroom and bedroom.'

He started picking everything up and put it in the hallway so he could sweep, dust and mop. The shower helped with all the dust, making it less likely to fly away. After the floors were done, all clean and shiny, he started cleaning the mirrors and counters, wiping them done until they shine like the floors before moving on to the sink, toilet and shower, purposely leaving those for last.

Once the room was squeaky clean and he had folded Sora's things, putting them on a metal shelf, he moved onto Roxas' bathroom.

'Bless that boy. He knows how to fold.'

On the counter were the younger blonds clothes nicely folded. Roxas never liked cleaning his room simply because it was Sora's as well; and he was rather messy. So to prevent himself twice the hassle he kept his side neat and taken care of. That way all the faults of their room rested on Sora and Cloud never forced to him help unless it was a spring cleaning day, when all three would clean up.

'Thankfully Roxas' neat habits seemed to have stayed. Alright, here we go again...'

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Roxas' shriek startled Cloud whilst he was cleaning the mirror in his bathroom, having already finished the twins'.

Cloud quickly ran down the stairs and to the garage, since Roxas wasn't to be seen in the living room, only to find both of his brothers on the hood of his black Maruti Suzuki Swift. They had found it at a car dump and Cloud ended up remaking the whole engine and workings so it was pretty cheap, but they absolutely love Miharu, the car.

"What's the matter?!" Cloud asked, worried. The boys looked up at Cloud and with scared teary-eyed expressions, they pointed to where a trashcan was.

"What? What is it?"

"I-I-I-I-It's-s-s-s a-a RAT!" Sora and Roxas stammered together, basically whining at the end. Cloud looked at the trashcan, giving it a hard stare, before turning to the boys again.

"Is it dead?"

Sora and Roxas looked at each other, before shrugging then mumbling at the same time,

"I don't know."

Cloud bravely grabbed a broom and slowly approached the trashcan. He didn't see it anywhere near the front of the trashcan so he looked behind it only to find not a rat, but a raccoon, crouched and looking innocently at him.

Cloud let out a high pitched scream, before hitting the raccoon with the brushy part of the broom. It went flying as it screached and screamed above the twins' heads, who ducked giving a shrill shriek of their own.

The sailing raccoon continued soaring right into the garage door with a large crash. When the boys saw that it was not only still alive, but still conscious, they ran towards the garage door and ran back inside. But not before hitting the button that opened the garage door with the hope their 'guest' would leave.

All the boys leant against the wall by the door that they had just rushed into, when Cloud started laughing, sinking to the floor.

"How the hell did you mistake a fucking raccoon for a rat?! Really?! How big do think rats are?!"

Sora started to pout whilst Roxas just glared at the still laughing Cloud.

"Well, I'm sorry for that. So you can stop laughing now," Roxas said stiffly. Cloud was reduce to more giggles and laughter, shaking his head.

"Mou! What's so funny, Cloud?" Sora asked, with a small frown, realising he was being laughed at by his own brother.

"It's… it's j-just that we're v-vampires… with special powers… and we j-just handled that li-… like human girls!" Cloud choked through his laughter.

The twins looked at each other, then at Cloud, before joining in with his laughter. It was true. Here they were, vampires, who killed other vampires and dark creatures, and they just got scared by a bloody raccoon! Who didn't even _**do**_ anything! Not only did it hurt their pride, but most likely the pride of vampires everywhere.

"Okay. Let's never tell anyone of this... At least, none of the vampires we know or meet..." Sora said, finally managing to calm down. The other two nodded, smiles still on their faces.

"Alright, let's get back to work. Are you guys almost finished in here? Let's do the garage last," Cloud nodded, but Sora shook his head.

"No, I still have to do the dishes. After that I'm finished."

Cloud nodded again before looking at Roxas.

"Yeah. Since I can't, and _**will not**_, do the garage until someone helps me."

"Alright, then you can help me upstairs," Cloud reasoned, "I got the bathrooms done, so go dust, sweep and wipe the windows in your room, and Sora's please."

Roxas agreed and went to his duties. Since Sora had already gone to do the dishes, if the clinking and sloshing from the kitchen is anything to go by.

'With the way he is does it he might have to mop again.'

Cloud headed back to his bedroom to finish it and his bathroom, closing all the windows he opened to help with the dust to keep from any stray racoons out.

His room went by swiftly enough before he focused in on the hallway, which took no time at all.

3 ½ hours later (around 2:45 P.M.)

"Huh! Fucking finally!"

Cloud, Sora, and Roxas, all fell onto the couch, absolutely exhausted. They had cleaned everywhere except the garage and attic. All agreed to do the attic and the backyard, the overgrown lawn of weeds and semi dead bushes, another day as they just wanted to chill out before school tomorrow. As for the basement, the room was practically empty except for some old furniture that they moved into the living and dining rooms; they happily threw the torn, scratched and probably infested furniture into the yard until they can get rid of them. They got most of their stuff unpacked, since they really didn't have a lot with them. And they might have used just a little bit of their powers to speed things up...

"I hate cleaning..." Sora groaned out where he was sprawled, leaning against Cloud.

"Let's... _**never**_ let the house get like this again. Please." Cloud begged with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. One of his arms became occupied by Sora, who hugged it to where he could use it as a pillow.

"If it keeps all that damn dust from chocking us then I'm on board. I feel so fucking gross!" Roxas complained from where he was laying down with his head in Sora's lap.

"You're not the only one. Why are drains so difficult to clean? And why was there so much calcium build up all over the place?"

"The kitchen wasn't so bad. I found a lot of spiders in the cabinets though."

"Did you kill them?"

"Yep."

"Good. Let those suckers die."

"You have a problem Roxas."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah, you kind of do Roxas."

"Ha! Even Cloud agrees with me!"

"Shut up!"

"Boys, please."

"Sorry Cloud." The two said in unison. The brothers rested their for a few more minutes before Cloud sighed and shifted out from Sora's hold.

"Okay guys, we've got to go to the store before it get any later," Cloud said tiredly while standing up. Sora and Roxas looked up at Cloud with a groan, not wanting to move.

"Well, I was going to grab some yakisoba from Sam's on the way home but if you don't want to," Cloud trailed off.

"We'll go!" The eldest laughed at the quick change of heart at the promise of food.

"Good. Now take a quick shower, change your clothes, and then we'll go."

All three moved up the stairs and rinsed of the day's dust, grime, and chemicals. They enjoyed moving about upstairs with the house being clean, not fearing getting dirty again by opening a cabinet or finding a spider in a draw.

Cloud was the first one down, now dressed in a dark grey vneck with the yellow and black batman logo on it and black skinnys. He had put back on his jewlery and taken off the bandana, letting his spikes be free once more.

He got on his black high-tops with blue angel wings on the outer part of the shoe, before getting his wallet and keys and waited by the garage door.

The boys came down just a few minutes later, both without bandanas and had on their jewlery. Sora wore a plain black tshirt with brown cargo shorts and Roxas wore a white tshirt with dark denim shorts that ended above his knees like Sora's. Both boys put on shoes simliar to Cloud just in diferent colors, Roxas' being silver and Sora's being red. All clothes were form fitting but very comfortable.

They waited, standng akwardly by the door but not moving to opening it. Each one was waiting for someone else to do it as none of them were game being mauled by a raccoon.

Sora ended up being brave soul to crack open the door, after much reluctance and hesitation. When nothing happened, like screeching or mauling, he gingerly stepped into the garage, followed by the others. They got in the car, after making sure the raccoon didn't somehow get into it (since they really don't know how it even got into the garage in the first place), and went to hunt for a grocery store and found a Wal-Mart fifteen minutes away.

They got out of the car and went for the entrance of the store. Cloud turned to his brother and asked,

"Sora can you grab a cart please?"

"Sure thing, Cloud!"

"What do we need to get again?" Roxas asked as he and Cloud waited for Sora to get a shopping cart.

"Well, we need school supplies and food." Cloud replied teasingly.

"No shit, Bro. I mean what type of food. And if you say edible then I'm gonna hurt you."

Cloud smirked at the threat as Sora just got back with the cart.

"Why are the carts always stuck together when I get them?"

"Maybe they just don't want to go with you Sora."

"Roxas, it's a heap of metal, tt has no feelings. And why on earth would it not want to go with me? I'd feed and stuff."

"If it doesn't have feeling then it's not alive then how would you feed it?"

"I'd take it to the grocery store and fill it with food. Duh?"

"Boys, let's go! Or no Sams!"

"Coming!"

Cloud started rolling the basket towards the school and office supplies near the art&craft section. When they got to the aisle the shot off to pick their supplies.

"Try to keep it cheap, please! We need to watch our money after that drive sucked us dry of gas."

"It's because you speed so much that happens."

"What was that Roxas?"

"Nothing! Hey can I get this?" He asked holding up a candle.

"Where did you get that?"

"Just found it here."

"Huh, does it smell nice?"

"Here." Roxas uncapped it for Cloud to smell. It was a spicy woods smell that reminded the blond of a good cologn.

"Hey! What's that you got Roxas?" Sora bounced over after putting his supplies in the cart, already done.

"Ooo~! A candle! Can I smell?" The brunette leaned over without waiting for a reply.

"That's so good! Can we get it Cloud?" Both twins turned to the eldest with hopeful pouts.

The blond sighed and put his hand out for the candle. He turned it around until he found the price then gave them a small smile.

"Alright. Now can you share or would you like one of your own Sora?"

Sora went to look at the price too before he answered but Cloud put out of his reach.

"Let's find the candle aisle after we have our supplies, okay?" Sora gave him a big smile and a hug that squeezed the air out of him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright, alright already! Roxas do you have what you need?"

"Yup! Plus a candle."

"Alright let's move on."

With a quick stop at the candle aisle to get Sora, and Cloud as he liked the scent too, they they headed to the toiletry section.

Cloud was looking at the shaving cream and razors, checking the prices for the best options when Sora came barreling over with something in his hand.

"Can we get this? I want to try it!" Cloud sighed but took a look at it anyways.

"A waxing kit?"

"Yeah! We always shave but I hear waxing gives better results!"

"You also heard it hurts like a bitch, right?" Cloud asked but Sora waved his concerns away.

"We can handle it!"

"Okay then, we can try it. But you're getting waxed first." Cloud said before putting it in their cart along with some shaving cream and razors, just in case.

After the basket was filled with face, body and hair soaps, toothpaste, new toothbrushes and lubricant, as they are hormanal teens, they made a quick pit stop to the make up aisle for their usuals. Meaning a little bit of everything.

"Okay let's head for the dairy, then snacks." Cloud said as he pushed the cart in that direction, the boys following along sometimes getting distracted.

"We got milk, cheese, sour cream, eggs, soda, heavy cream. Anything else?"

"Hmmm, good!"

"Me too!"

"Onto to snacks!"

"Onward ho!"

"Cloud, can I get some pocky and some chocolate? Please?" Sora pouted again. Cloud sighed for the uptenth time since getting to this store but nodded anyways.

"Only one of each, alright? I do not want a repeat of when we went to that chocolate factory."

Sora's pout intesified and he huffed, "That was _**one**_ time! Can't you just let it go?!"

Roxas, who was giggling to himself as he remembered what happened on that unfortunate day, turned to face his twin.

"Sora, you ended up giving an old man a lap dance, asked practically everyone there about where babies come from and pratically attacked a woman in a Hershey costume because it was pretending to fight with someone else dressed up as a Lindt bar! _Then_ you tried to molest the Lindt bar person!" Roxas snorted, "You're lucky we didn't get sued for harrasment! Though it's kinda sad that the employees's said that they're were used to it..."

Cloud chuckled, remembering what happened as well. Oddly enough, the old man and Lindt bar person had given Sora their phone numbers.

Sora huffed and proceded to ignore Roxas for a good solid ten minutes. They proceded to get to the produced section, picking up things such as cleaning supplies, paper products, rice, pasta, can goods, frozen foods, bread and deserts.

After discussing which vegetables and meats they wanted and an argument about whether the creepy store assistant who kept looking at them funny was a man or a woman (you just couldn't tell anymore with some people), they made it to the check out.

Shopping all together took almost two hours, as the house had nothing in it anymore after todays cleaning. After a quick stop by Samurai Sam's to get yakisoba and eggrolls, they went home. Cloud drove into the garage, after making sure once more that the raccoon was awol, and proceded to order the bags filled with groceries to be brought inside and put away before eating.

"Come on. The sooner we get it done the faster we can eat. I'll put the food in the microwave until then."

Putting everything away took a good fifteen minutes to designate places for everything but it got done. Sora, Cloud and Roxas sat down to eat their delicous dinner when the phone rang. All three let out a exasperated groan.

"I'll get it." Cloud sighed, getting up. He picked up the phone as Sora and Roxas went to eating their meals.

"_Hello?"_ Cloud said, sliping into his Japanese, being a little snippy in his impatiance. He just wanted to eat, damn it.

"_**Hey! It's your favorite cousin Hiro! How's it going? Made it to the house alright?"**_

"_Yeah, we did. We cleaned the house up today as it was crazy dusty and we just came back from grocery shopping since there was no food in the house. At least nothing edible. And shopping with the boys as you know takes forever. We needed supplies to start school tomorrow also." _

"_**Sweet! Well I just wanted to know if you were alive! Since you didn't bother calling yesterday and sent Mom in to a panic. She almost packed up the car to drive down their herself!"**_

Cloud heard Hiro laugh down the line.

"_Sorry. When we arrived at the house it was late, we didn't even have time to bring any boxes in. We just crashed. Tell Aunt Reiko sorry for me and that I'll give her a call sometime this week." _

"_**It's fine man. By the way, we found out there are some other vampires at Twilight Town. The council has decided for you to observe them and if they're the bad kind, well... you know what to do. Anyway, say hi to the munchkins for me! I got a case to work on! Bye!" **_

"_Thanks Hiro,and good luck."_

Cloud hung up the phone with a small made his way back to the table to start eating.

"So?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Who was that?" Sora continued.

"That was Hiro. He and Auntie wanted to know if we got here okay, and apparently there are other vampires here. We got babysitting duty assigned to us by the council. He says hi, by the way," Cloud blabbered, whilst turning towards his brothers. They had smiles on their faces, clearly hoping that the vampires were good ones, so they could have companions. They quickly finished their dinner and drank their blood, then decided to watch a movie before they went to bed. After a long battle of what to watch, Cloud came in as mediator with 'Sherlock Holmes'. Since they had school tomorrow, they wanted to get as much sleep as they could. After the movie, making them drowsy and ready for bed, they got into their nighties, said 'Night!' to each other and went to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would be bringing them.

A/N: So hello! As you can see this chapter has changed! I re-read the first five chapters and thought they could do with some sprucing up. And I wanted to open up these chapters for the actual plot, as they didn't really do that. So I will be revamping(get it?) all the chapters so look out for that! Hope you all are doing well and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Whenever I get stuck I read a few and my inspiration is back! Thank you and tell me what you think of the new bits of this chapter!~Miharu832


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is this story except for the OCs.

_Japanese_

English

'Thoughts'

Many thanks to the most awesome of betas Hero-of-the-Dawn.

Here is the new and improved chapter 2 of Bite Me, Baby! Enjoy!~

Cloud woke up at six in the morning, groggy and still tired, with mixed feelings about the day ahead.

On one hand he was eager to go and see what the new school was like, get a feel for his surroundings and what his classes were like; to get to know the place his parents once knew. But at the same time he was nervous to be at a new place with unfamiliar people.

'Though I'd take new people over those dicks back in Traverse Town. Oh well, I'm sure the boys will do fine…Heh especially Sora.' the blond thought to himself, as he once more dragged himself out of bed, never liking the sluggish feeling the process of waking up gave him, he got up to do his normal routine of taking a shower and getting ready.

'Hmm, I wonder if the boys are up yet. Well I know Sora will be. I don't know where he got the ability to be an early bird. Roxas will either be passed out still, or up because of nerves.' He mused.

Cloud turned off the water, squeezing as much water out of his hair before getting out to get his towel from under the sink cabinet; the place he put them when he was cleaning. After drying and moisturizing himself he put the towel on the rack to dry and went out into his room towards his closet.

'What shall I wear today?' He wondered.

He grabbed a nice soft black button up, rolling the sleeves to his elbows when he had it on. Next he put on tight fitting red pin-stripe skinny jeans and a black leather belt with a batman logo belt buckle. He finished it all off with a pair of black boots that had buckles on the outer part of the boot. When he was done with his clothes he put on his wolf ring and earrings before heading back into the bathroom to rim his eyes with black eyeliner. He had always loved how the product made his blue eyes stand out

Having finally finished getting dressed, Cloud headed downstairs to see both of his brothers up and ready also.

Sora was wearing a black shirt that had an onion, carrot, and potato, each holding a different piece of silverware, with 'Vegetable Mafia' written below them. With that he wore a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black and white studded belt, black white checkered Vans, and his crown necklace. Roxas wore a black shirt that had purple Saturn on it, dark purple skinny jeans with a black studded belt, black converse shoes with purple laces, and his star wrist band. They both wore eyeliner just like Cloud.

"Well I see the theme of the day is black." Cloud said to announce his presence.

"Hey, did you have a good sleep?" The younger blond asked.

"I did until I woke up. How about you guys?" Cloud replied.

They shrugged in return and got up to get breakfast, which they'd seemingly already made.

'Must have made it before I got up; either both had a nightmare again or they're anxious to get to our new school...'

Cloud bit back a frown at the thought, before going over to help set the table.

Subconsciously, he kept glancing at his brothers. Every once in a while they would twitch very slightly or shift from one foot to the other.

'I'm going with choice number two. I didn't expect for Sora to be this nervous too.' He decided.

"Cloud?" Sora asked while they sat down to eat their more traditional Japanese breakfast.

"Hmm?" Cloud hummed while he chewed.

"What are we going to be doing for money?"

Roxas, who was looking at Sora then turned to face Cloud, curious about the answer as well. Cloud shrugged.

"Well, I already got a part time job at Hot Topic. I start working sometime next week."

"That's great, Cloud... But don't you hate working retail?" Sora questioned

"Eh, they were hiring and they pay pretty good." Cloud said shrugging.

"But-"

"It will be fine."

"Alright."

"What about us?" Roxas chimed in.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't we getting a job?" Cloud stopped chewing then continued, thinking on the question.

"If you want to work, you can. But if you guys just want to focus on school, that's fine too."

The twins looked at each other, having a silent conversation before turning back to Cloud.

"We want one!" Sora said enthusiastically, while Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I know someone that owns a little café bakery kind of store here. I can see if he's hiring. If he is, you can work there on weekends. And before you ask, no, I won't allow you to work during the week. You need to pay attention to your education. We're already tired from Slayer patrol anyways." He stated with a sigh, "And if we need more money; though we should be fine with what I get at Hot Topic, I'll get another job. Another friend of mine owns a club not too far from here. It's similar to the one we used to work at; same rules and stuff, so I only need to serve drinks and dance on stage if need be."

The twins looked at each other once more, then turned to Cloud with serious expressions on their faces.

"We'll be working there too, if we need the money. We know just how much that job annoyed you," Sora frowned seriously, "It should be easier and safer if we're there to make sure you don't kill anyone for touching your ass."

"I wouldn't _**kill**_ anyone!" Cloud said with a frown, even though it looked more like a pout.

"HA! Yeah right! Remember when we first started working at 'Midnight Entertainers' and that drunken idiot groped you? That chick was in the hospital with a black eye, a busted lip, a broken nose, _**and**_ a broken hand! The very same hand that she used to grope you! Honestly, even though it was hilarious, she could have filed charges against you. We got lucky that time, Bro!" Roxas said, half giggling with Sora now, remembering the look on the girl's face when Cloud turned around and started blindly punching her, after ripping her hand of his ass. Cloud full on pouted and remained silent until he finally mumbled,

"I got better. Besides she was nowhere near worthy of touching me, let alone my glorious butt. Wrong gender and all that." This sent the twins into to hysterics again.

Once they had finished eating, Cloud went and got their blood from the mini-fridge they had put in the garage. The blood was disguised as tomato juice in a can, so no one had reason to get suspicious. That and it's awkward having to drink from a blood bag. The elder blond brought it to the table and handed his brothers each a can. After a small toast they chugged the blood down, doing so even faster at the rank taste.

"This tastes like shit. Where do they get this crap?" The brunette twin asked, with surprised disgust on his face.

"A rehab center for drug abusers…" Cloud said with a sick look. The twins got the same expression and simultaneously screwed their faces up, offering a "Yuck!" in unison. Cloud nodded his head in firm agreement, as he reluctantly swallowed another mouthful.

"It was the cheapest and easiest to get. Sorry boys." Cloud got out, before stopping himself from gagging.

"Well, now we know why it was cheap. No one wanted it." Said Roxas.

"Just... Don't get this again please." Sora begged. Cloud nodded again, not wanting to speak until the blood had settled in his stomach.

The vampires cleared the table and got their bentos, 'tomato juice', and messenger bags before heading to the garage. Cloud went out first, making sure that no surprises sneaked in there after he got the drinks, and got into the car. Sora and Roxas followed after their brother quickly. The blond got the car started, and they were off to their first day at 'Twilight Academy'.

**At the School**

A raven-haired young man ran through the hallways, passing doors and windows until he reached the exit doors leading to the outside, which he burst through. His hair was tinted with a violet color, barely noticeable in its subtlety but was illuminated by the natural light. The man stood there for a moment, taking in his surroundings, searching for something. His amethyst eyes stopped at the cherry blossom tree several feet away from him, and his expression brightened as he ran to the chatting men beneath the tree's shade.

A man with silver hair sat there with another raven haired man, whose hair was tinted with a blue hue, to his right. To the left of the silver haired man was another male with auburn hair, leaning against the silver haired man's shoulder. The two men on each side of the silver-haired male held his hands; the air around them filled with contentment and bliss.

When the auburn-haired male saw who was running towards them he smiled and pointed him out to his companions who smiled as well at the approaching figure.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" The amethyst eyed boy said, panting slightly, but smiling at the three.

"What kept you, Zack? It's not like you to be late… Well, not when meeting us anyways…" The blue tinted one remarked playfully offering Zack his hand, which Zack took.

The action resulted in him being pulled to sit on the man's lap. Zack got himself comfortable before explaining excitedly, "Principal Shinra stopped me on my way here. Apparently we are getting three new students! It's been forever since we've gotten any newcomers. And they're coming _**today**_!"

The silver haired boy, Sephiroth was his name, nodded before frowning at the news.

"Great! That old geezer probably wants 'SOLDIER' to keep an eye on them, since he and the teachers are too bloody lazy to do it themselves. I bet the three newbies will end up just like everyone else; gawking at us, listening to our every command… Like mindless puppets!" The auburn-haired one named Genesis said sighing.

"You never know, love. Maybe they'll be different than most humans?" Zack said, trying to reassure Genesis but sounding doubtful himself.

"Besides you know it's not the humans faults really. Our allure is not always completely off after all," Angeal the blue-tinted male said while trying to make Zack stop bouncing on his lap. If Zack didn't stop soon, Angeal was likely to end up with a not so little 'problem'.

"I highly doubt the new humans will be any different. And if the humans here weren't so weak-minded then our allure wouldn't need to be sealed off in the first place." Genesis grumbled.

SOLDIER was a group made up of the students from Twilight Academy. This group was well known for keeping the peace in the school and even the town. Each knew some sort of style of self-defense, whether it be street fighting or trained combat, though they mostly stuck to peaceful negotiations. Most of the Soldiers are vampires, demons, or some other type of supposedly 'mythical' creature. Very few humans in the town knew of the their existence and those who did kept their mouths shut, as they did not want to risk facing the wrath of the Council. Soldiers kept the other supernatural beings under control so no attacks or harm would come to the town. But along the way they somehow became the 'leaders' of the humans as well. Weak minded indeed...

Sephiroth all the while was gazing through the branches of the tree in thought, as Genesis continued to grumble and Angeal tried to appease Zack who was still bouncing in his lap, most likely intentionally.

'If we somehow were to befriend these new students, it could result in problems in regards to our thirst; mostly my own. It's hard enough on us, being so near to humans even though we try to avoid them. Those females in particular don't get the hint to just fuck off. If anything were to happen to give us away, the Council would most likely force us to move for the sake of the town's protection. And since we've been here so long, we've grown attached... Hopefully that won't happen then. Besides with my loves by my side, nothing should go terribly wrong... Right?'

Sephiroth was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden something touching his cheek. The silver beauty shifted his gaze to the right without moving his head, to see Zack pulling back from kissing his cheek, a smile along his face.

"We know that look, Seph. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine, love. We'll be here no matter what, 'kay?" Angeal reassured, smiling and squeezing Sephiroth's hand before bringing it up and kissing it. Genesis did the same, before placing a kiss on the other side of Sephiroth's face. His three lovers smiled at him, reassurance and support in their gazes.

Sephiroth returned their smiles and managed to relax, letting the calm breeze sooth him back into bliss.

**With the Strifes**

"Come on, lady! Move out of the way or SPEED UP! For Christ's sake, the sign says SIXTY FIVE! YOU'RE GOIN' THIRTY!" Cloud yelled to the car in front of them while hitting the gas a little more. He was now practically riding up the poor woman's ass. She finally moved into the next lane, flipping them off before Cloud passed her. In truth, it had in no way been the lady's fault; Cloud just always has been a speedy and impatient driver. And the twins have always been his terrified passengers.

"Cloud! Slow down! For fuck sakes! It's bad enough you almost ran over a 5 year old, now you're trying to get _**us**_ killed!" Exclaimed Roxas, who was clutching onto his seatbelt for dear life while his twin did the same.

"That little brat didn't even look before running into the street! It's not my fault that the kid's parents have a death wish for him or just raised him blind and stupid! Besides, I'm only going 5 miles over the speed limit. Relax already. And have you forgotten, Roxas that we can't die that easily? You damn scaredy-vamp…" the elder blond defended himself, pouting at being lectured by his younger siblings. The truth though is that Cloud was going over 14 miles per hour faster than he should, but his brothers didn't need to know that.

Not even 3 minutes later they arrived at Twilight Academy, mostly thanks to Cloud's insane driving. When Cloud parked in the spot farthest from the school and other cars, as he wasn't stupid, the twins fled the vehicle in a second flat and got down on their knees.

"Hallelujah! We're alive!" They cried simultaneously to the sky, their hands

clasped together in apparent prayer. Cloud pouted at the scene and huffed.

"Fine! If you don't like my driving, you can walk home!" he said starting his way to the front office, ignoring the gasps and yells of apologies from the two he'd left behind.

When they got inside the office they had to blink a few times to get adjusted to the bright neon colors the walls were painted. Each wall was painted bright neon yellow, complimenting the neon orange ceiling. If that wasn't odd enough there were plants _**everywhere**_. Not just a few fake flowers here and there, real plants that covered the room. Each plant was different from the other, and some even looked dangerous.

'This is very... odd.'

It was a thought that all the brothers shared. Cloud continued towards the front desk with the boys hesitantly following him to see a pink haired...

'Woman? No, man... I mean... woman? I mean… What is it?'

While Cloud was trying to determine what the individual's gender was, 'it' had already noticed them and was waiting for some type of reply to 'it's' question. Cloud shook his head to clear his thoughts, subtly stepping on Sora's toes and elbowing Roxas' side to get them both out of their own trains of thought.

"Um, excuse me. What did you say?"

'It' frowned before repeating, in a very quite manly voice, what it had said earlier,

"What can I help you three with?"

"Oh! We're the new students from Traverse Town. We need our schedules please, if that's not any trouble." Cloud said firmly, not wavering at the strangeness around him. The pink haired 'man', Marluxia, (or so his name plate said) perked up in excitement.

"So _**you're**_ the transfers! This is such an odd time to just switch schools! Nothing bad happened I hope?" The man suddenly had a flamboyant motherly air to him, looking with genuine concern at the three.

"Uh...No sir. We are quite alright." Roxas answered, a bit put off at the man's stare.

"We just didn't have the time to move before the school year started. And we didn't want to wait for the new term to begin so..." Sora continued to explain, as it became apparent Roxas wasn't going to elaborate. Marluxia looked between the two a few times before exclaiming joyfully.

"Twins! Oh, you are twins aren't you?"

"Yes sir." Both replied.

"Oh you boys are so polite. This school could use a little politeness if you ask me. Some of these kids are just rascals! Oh! Let me get you those schedules, wait right there cuties!" The pink haired man said with a wink. When he disappeared into another room, all three boys looked at each other seeing the same thought in each other's wide eyes.

'What the actual fuck is this place...'

When Marluxia returned he handed the newly printed sheets of paper to Cloud.

"Here we are! Your schedules, a school map and you boys can get your books at your class rooms. Do you need a guide?"

"Thank you. And no sir, I'm sure we'll be fine." Cloud declined.

"Oh sweetie you are fine~!" Marluxia batted his eyelashes playfully, or at least that's what he hoped it was.

"Uhhhh... Have a good day, sir." Cloud said quickly and made his way to the door.

"Thank you!" The twins giggled, chasing after their brother.

They found the blond sitting on a bench near the door and made their way to him, still giggling. Cloud glared up at them.

"Shut up."

"But it's true!" Sora said, grinning.

"Yeah, Bro. You're fiiine!" Roxas added. Cloud sighed at their antics and forced their schedules into their hands. The twins simmered down to read before Sora piped up.

"Hmmmm... I have Homeroom, Math, English, P.E. and History on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. On Wednesdays and Thursdays I have Homeroom, Music, Science, Free period, Art and Home EC., in that order. What about you guys?"

"Same as you," Roxas shrugged, "What about you, Cloud?"

The older brother shrugged, before saying, "Generally the same classes but in a different order. Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays I have Homeroom, History, Science, P.E and Math. And then on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Homeroom, Music, Free period, Home EC, Art and English. Oh, it says here I placed really well on my tests and that I've been put in a couple of college courses. I guess that's the seniors' version of Honors, I suppose."

"That great Cloud!" Sora cheered.

"You always were the smart one." Roxas smiled at him, taking out any bite that could have been put in those words. "Anyways, I think we have homeroom and music together, and also P.E. on some days. Since they aren't that important to separate the grade levels," Roxas mused.

"What time do you guys have lunch?" Sora asked.

"12:00," Both blonds said in unison.

"Me too! This is great! Roxy and I have the same timetable, and Cloud has lunch, music, art and P.E with us!" Sora practically bubbled with excitement, a big grin on his face.

Cloud and Roxas shared a smile at their brother's enthusiasm. They knew that Sora was nervous, his twitching fingers giving him away, but he was always there with a smile on his face; looking at the brighter side of things to cheer his loved ones up. Got to love that optimism.

Suddenly, Cloud got a strange feeling. His faced twisted up in confusion at the weird sense he was getting.

"Hey... Do either of you feel odd in any way?" He asked when his brothers got the same expression.

They nodded and Sora said, "It…feels sort of like a vampire is near but…"

"But it's weird... Can you tell what it is Cloud?" Roxas finished for Sora, when he trailed off. Both of the twins looked concerned. The addressed blond closed his eyes and breathed as he let his sense expand to whatever it was that he was feeling.

Cloud tried to hone in on the odd existence within the area but couldn't get a firm grasp of what it was. He could already feel the multitude of vampires in the school as well as a few other supernatural creatures, such as demons and feys. But Cloud just couldn't tell what that strange sensation was. Cloud opened his eyes to look to his brothers and smiled softly.

"...The Council did say that there were vampires here. It might be there are more then we're used to, or the other creatures here are just blending in with the vampires to create this odd sensation. It's not often we find this many creatures in a human environment after all." Cloud said calmly, masking the fact that his power couldn't tell what it was exactly, hoping it would make his brothers feel a little better.

"Yeah…" Sora and Roxas said, their faces distant in thought.

"So there _**are**_ other creatures here?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Oh yes. It seems we have a few Demons, a few Feys, and perhaps a few other things I haven't encountered on a daily basis. Some of the people here felt somewhat familiar but at the same time brand new." Cloud explained.

"Wow! How neat! But why would Fey be here?" Sora mused. Cloud shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe you can ask them yourself. But remember to not force them to say what they are. Some people are just not comfortable talking about their heritage with strangers."

The twins rolled their eyes.

"We know Cloud." The eldest chuckled at their grumbling.

Cloud got out his phone to check the time and gasped.

"Oh no! It's 8:20! Classes started at 8:00! Okay, um, we both got homeroom so let's go!" Cloud hurried as he checked the timetable and walked down the hall fast, Roxas and Sora close behind him.

**Back to the Foursome**

Sephiroth had just managed to go back to his relaxed state when he and his lovers were joined by five others.

"Yo! What's this I hear 'bout new students?" Reno, a sarcastic redhead asked, slumping down in front of the four.

"Apparently we have three new students that we were subtly told to keep an eye on since our lazy bastard of a Principle won't." Genesis explained, muttering the last part.

"We never get transfers in the middle of September. Why couldn't they just come before the school year began?" Riku, Sephiroth's younger brother, queried from his standing point. By his side was Reno's own younger brother Axel. Both he and Axel moved to sit by Reno, making themselves comfortable.

The other two in the group settled down in front of the four leaning on the tree, giving them their undivided attention.

"We can just ask them that when we see them, no big deal." Axel shrugged.

One of the boys Leon shook his head with a grimace.

"Ninety percent of the time new students either end up being stuck up sluts, or assholes who think that the sun shines out of their asses. I don't want to deal with that, thank you. I'm going to skip today, tell me how the newbies go, yeah?"

"Sure but what the other ten percent?" asked Zexion, a light slate-haired boy.

"Mythical creatures," Everybody else answered for Leon.

"Oh right."

Suddenly, they heard the bell ring.

"Well that's my cue to go. See you guys later." Leon wandered off towards the parking lot.

"Guess that means the rest of us gotta go to class." Reno said casually starting his walk to class. The others all got up and followed the red head back into the school and everybody headed in the same direction as Homeroom was first.

When they got to the classroom they saw their teacher, Mr. Sparrow, beginning to take attendance. They rushed to get their seats before their names could be called.

"Good timin' boys. Wouldn't want ye to get in trouble, eh?" The teacher drawled with a smirk and the boys just smirked, grinned or smiled back. Mr. Sparrow was one other their more favored teachers as he took no one shit but still let them do what they pleased.

"Alright. T'day we have three new transfers. They were s'posed to be here by now, but my guess is they took a wrong turn. Do want ye want until they get here. I have no want to to teach t'day."

Around fifteen minutes later, three new faces busted the door open. The newcomers stopped at the stares of the entire class and blushed heavily. Six particular students sat up straight at their arrival but forced themselves to ease back.

"Um… Hi. I'm terribly sorry we're late..." one of them, the tallest blond, said quietly. Mr. Sparrow just waved his hand at his apology.

"About time ye got here laddies. Why don't ye intraduce y'selves to the class, eh?"

The three of them nodded awkwardly before walking to the front of the class. All three kept glancing at each other before the brunette sighed and stepped forward.

"Hi! My name is Sora Strife! I'm 16, my brothers and I came from Traverse Town. We hope you'll take care of us!" The blue eyed brunette grinned, bouncing slightly on his feet. The girls of the class awwed softly but one young silverette was enthralled by the small boy.

'How…cute. Oh stop it Riku. It's just a bloody human! Whatever.' The young man brushed off any thoughts relating to the brunette.

The next to step up was the shorter blond.

"Hey. My name's Roxas Strife. I'm also 16... And yes we're twins." The carbon copy of the brunette, except for the differently styled blond hair and ice blue eyes, shrugged indifferently. _**He**_ got the attention of Axel. His thoughts were similar to that of his silver haired friend's, except for the added 'Daaammn! I'd tap that!'

It came time then for the third boy, seemingly the oldest, to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Cloud Strife. I'm 18... and if any of you hurt or upset my brothers, I'm gonna take your fucking head..." The older blond said with a small innocent, yet somehow threatening, smile. Everyone shifted backwards in their seats, now slightly afraid of the sweet looking boy and his brothers.

The four head honchos, so to speak, though were also transfixed by the slight blond.

'What is that... That smell is just like... No, no it can't be. He's a human.' Sephiroth mused to himself.

Sephiroth found himself thinking the blond very attractive, surprisingly. He, of course, can find beauty in things but he never really finds himself attracted to others outside his mates. And if his mates fixed gazes and red tinted cheeks meant anything they found themselves drawn too to Cloud.

However, just like Genesis mentioned, humans can't resist their allure half the time; and inevitably these three will be just like the rest.

"Wonderful! Ye can ask these three questions for the remainder of the class. You three stay where ye are." Mr. Sparrow instructed drearily before sitting at his desk.

"Um sir? Are we to be assigned seats?" Sora asked politely.

"Sora and Roxas can have the seats between Demyx and Riku. Boys raise ye hands." Demyx and Riku did so. "Cloud ye may sit by the window in the second to last row. Now if ye will excuse me." And Mr. Sparrow promptly passed out on his papers.

Sora, Roxas and Cloud just sort of looked at each other confused before the class exploded in conversation and questions towards them, most of it coming from the females in class. The noise level continued to rise, as did the boys irritation.

As minutes went by and the noise did not lessen, Roxas finally snapped,

"SHUT IT!" and the room fell silent.

"Stop shouting like maniacs. If you want to ask a question do so but do it one at a time and calmly."

The room remained silent for a moment before one daring soul finally asked,

"Why did you move?"

"Our parents once lived here, so we moved back due to their request for us to do so." Cloud answered, seemingly poised and indifferent except for his slightly sad eyes.

"What's Traverse Town like?" A mullet blond asked, Demyx if they remembered. The twins looked at each other at the mention of the town and sighed with relief. Cloud chuckled at their antics.

"It's... very boring actually. The buildings and scenery are probably its best features but nothing very exciting happens there." Cloud answered again.

'Nothing except the Slayer base and the multitude of supernatural beings passing through weekly.'

"Well that explains why you moved! Though Twilight Town isn't much better to be honest!" Demyx laughed kindly. Sora smiled back, already liking the blond.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" One blushing and giggling girl asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Roxas, being pushed to by her friends.

"Why is that any of your business?" Roxas replied, unimpressed.

"Uh...Well, um..." The girl stuttered, not expecting such a response and started to tear up in embarrassment.

"Never mind him. None of us have a partner." Sora soothed, nudging Roxas as if to say 'calm down'.

Though that answer just seemed to excite the girls more and irritate the males, even though most of the boys in the class couldn't help but think the three new boys were gorgeous.

By the end of the class Sora, Roxas and Cloud were thoroughly annoyed but relieved. The girls just kept staring and asked questions directed towards their single life, such as 'Don't you get lonely?' or 'What do you look for in a girl?' It was... annoying and kind of creepy, to say the least.

All too quickly they were being talked about all over the school. Girls and boys alike continued giving them lusty gazes and lewd remarks, that were supposedly meant as some form of flirting. Cloud flat out ignored them, Roxas snapped and was snarky until whoever was bothering him went away, and Sora, being the sweetheart he is, just smiled and laughed them off. Though as it grew closer to lunch the boys longed for the day to end.

It was sometime after Cloud's math class that most of the students started to veer away from him. Cloud wondered why that was, despite being relieved by the break. Overhearing a conversation in the hall, the cause of the sudden averting was Vincent Valentine.

Apparently, Cloud had been the only one at the school outside of SOLDIER with enough balls to approach him. The only reason Cloud did was because he could sense that Vincent was akin to a vampire and demon cross. It was mere instinct to make sure that not only did Valentine not _**want**_ to hurt humans, but that he _**didn't**_. But he and Cloud weren't exactly _**friends**_, despite the rumors. After all they only had a small discussion. They were more like... friendly acquaintances.

After that, practically nobody approached him, except for the occasional girl or guy that were either hitting on him, listening in for gossip, or threatening him to stay away from their girl or guy; which he thought was ridiculous.

What really weirded him out was a group of girls telling him the rules and procedures to follow some group called SOLDIER. Apparently he was not to interact with the group to avoid 'enchanting' them with his store bought looks and turn them gay. Which was all fine and dandy but who the hell was SOLDIER? How did they expect Cloud to stay away from them when he didn't even know who the fuck he was keeping an eye out for? Were these girls serious?

By the time it was finally lunch he was officially sick of this school and its inhibitors. And it had not even been a fucking single day.

Cloud dragged himself out of his literature class towards the bench by the office he agreed to meet the twins at. Once he got there he slumped down and started to drift off into a light sleep until he felt he was no longer alone.

"Hey! Sorry we're kinda late, Cloud!" Sora said, only slightly panting after jogging to their meeting spot. By his side was Roxas and behind them were eight others who were attempting in vain to catch their breaths.

Cloud sat up when the realization set in that his brothers hadn't come alone. Roxas saw him looking at the others with curiosity and said,

"Cloud meet our new friends, Hayner, Ollete, Pence, Demyx, Tidus, Wakka, and Namine." One of the girls cleared her throat slightly. "Oh and this is Kairi." the blond finished blandly.

The girl huffed slightly before she latched onto Sora's arm with a flirty smile, or at least Cloud thought it was supposed to be flirty. Honestly she looked like she was in pain. Cloud looked between his brothers, Sora uncomfortable with the leech and Roxas' nose wrinkled in disgust. Oh great, a 'fangirl'.

Despite the unwanted redhead, Cloud was not so secretly thrilled that his brothers had made friends so quickly. He smiled at the group warmly and shook their offered hands.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Cloud, as you may already know. Thank you for taking care of my brothers, I know they can be such a hand full." He said teasingly to the twins, making the girls giggle at his words, seemingly thinking he was quite the gentleman.

"Oh no, Sora's just wonderful!" Kairi shrieked happily, making them all cringe slightly.

"Right... Anyways let us head to the cafeteria, yes? Sora, Roxas did you get your lunches?"

"Yes Cloud." They said in unison.

"Alright, let's go." Cloud said moving down the hall, following the student who already knew the way. The blond brother kept glancing at Sora in sympathy as the redheaded girl wouldn't stop squealing and gossiping while staying firmly attached to the brunette's arm.

"So how do you guys like the school so far?" Hayner asked.

"Well, so far, the curriculum is like our old school, maybe even better, but I like the people here better." Sora said with a shrug, using it as an attempt to get the bothersome girl off. It didn't work and Kairi took the better people comment as a compliment to her.

'No one here is as bigoted then Traverse was...' Cloud thought silently, his brothers likely to be thinking the same thing.

"What was wrong with the people there?" Pence asked, but was elbowed by Ollete for his bluntness. Roxas scoffed, thinking of their old school.

"Nobody really liked us." The young blond replied, hoping that to be a good enough answer.

"Why?" The boys tensed, apparently not good enough.

"Pence! You don't have to answer." Ollete told them apologetic. Sora smiled at her in thanks, not wanting to think of that place anymore.

"Well, I'm glad we're an improvement! We'd kinda feel bad if you didn't like it here! Wouldn't we, Namine?" Demyx, the mullet blond that Cloud had seen in Homeroom remarked towards a slight blonde girl. Namine only nodded with a shy smile, evidently too timid to speak.

'Must be the quiet type,' Cloud thought, 'She and Demyx look kind of similar. And they feel like they share a bond of some sort. Hmm...'

Cloud threw out his senses to get a closer read and found them to be not completely human.

'They're the Fey I felt. Huh. Siblings maybe?'

"Are you and Namine related at all?" Cloud asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Demyx stared at him for a moment before nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! She's my younger sister! By a year! How'd you guess? Most people can't make the connection, since we're so different personality wise!" Demyx babbled excitedly. Cloud shrugged.

"Lucky guess?" the older blond offered. Demyx nodded, apparently satisfied with Cloud's vague answer.

By the time their conversation was over they had arrived at the cafeteria. Since the brothers had already had their lunch they went instead to save a table for the group, Sora finally released from the monsters grasp. As they searched for a table the twins both turned to face their brother.

"So…What do you think of them?" Sora and Roxas asked in unison. Cloud smiled a little, offering a shrug.

"They seem alright. I like Demyx and that Ollete girl, she's very polite. I'm glad you guys made some friends. Now the only thing I worry about is you jumping them one day. Make sure this doesn't happen. Got it?"

Both of the twins gaped at the older blond.

"We have just as much control as you do, mister! You don't need to worry about us!" Sora said, slightly offended that his brother seemingly didn't trust either of them.

"Don't give me that look, Sora! It's not that I don't trust you, I trust you with my life. It's just… accidents happen, and if they happen to you, I want you to trust that you'll tell me so I can try and help, okay?" Cloud said with difficulty. He didn't like to show such emotion in public, but thankfully the twins merely nodded in understanding.

"Beside it's hard for me not to worry since I'm your brother. Me worrying about you was part of the job description."

The boys giggled at that and gazed adoringly at Cloud. They couldn't have asked for a better brother or guardian.

Meanwhile, at the table furthest from everyone else, were some of the more well known Soldiers. Genesis, Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth were all seated with their eyes focused on watching one particular blond.

Even though they didn't want to admit it, they were intrigued by him. From what they'd heard from the humans, he was... different; him and his two brothers. When the four were in Homeroom they had listened intently to every bit of information that the three had given.

They knew Axel and Riku did the same only directed to the others making them even more intrigued. It is incredibly difficult to catch the attention of those two.

From the information that SOLDIER as group had gathered however some of the facts about the new guys had seemed more than a little suspicious. It was as if the three were had something to hide and the Soldiers couldn't help but wonder what that was. Or if they even had a secret to hide.

"What do you think of them?" Riku asked never taking his gaze off of the brunette Strife, smirking, "They are certainly… attractive. Aren't they?"

"I gotta agree with Riku. The blond one seems to be just my type." Axel said with a similar smirk.

"Which blond? If you haven't forgotten, there are _**two**__._" Reno pointed out to his little brother, his own trademark smirk on his lips but more directed at the four across from him.

"The younger one, of course! So you four can stop glaring at me already! You can have the other one for all I care!" Axel said, pointing at the four lovers. They stopped glaring once he pointed out what they were doing. The four of them gave each other puzzled looks, wondering why they had gotten so possessive all of a sudden.

Genesis shook his head to clear it and turned to question the younglings of their group.

"What have you heard of the twins? Riku? Axel?"

"Apparently, Sora is the eldest of the two but doesn't act like it. He's the most hyper and nicest of the three." Riku says eyes gravitating once more over to the brunette, as Axel continued for him.

"Roxas on the other hand is the spit fire of group. He's not afraid to tell you off if you say something that pisses him off. Nor is he afraid of _**literally**_ kicking you in the nuts! Always liked them feisty!" Axel said with a grin, not at all ashamed of his blatant leering.

Sephiroth shook his head at Axel's ways, and at his younger brother's obvious infatuation with the small brunette.

"Hey! Why don't we invite them to eat with us? They're looking for a table anyways, so why not?" Zack suggested with enthusiasm.

"Pup, it seems that they already-" Angeal stopped what he was saying when he saw Zack giving his puppy pout, knowing he couldn't resist it. _**No**__**one**_ could resist the puppy pout. Zack's three mates sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, go ask them. But if they decline leave them be, please." Angeal said, with a fond smile.

"Awesome! I'll go get 'em!" Zack beamed, jogging towards the three Strifes.

The three had just found an empty table when someone tapped Cloud's right shoulder.

"Hiya! Do you want to come sit with me and my friends? We have some free seats! Oh, by the way the name's Zack!" a bubbly purple eyed boy asked in a single breath.

"Oh! Um… That's very nice of you, but we-" Cloud paused in his declining when he actually sensed Zack. Cloud remained natural and didn't give way that anything was wrong. His first thought was 'Vampire.' Then he felt that odd sensation from that morning by the office.

'Huh, so you're the one responsible.'

Cloud turned to his brothers and tilted his head in the 'go ahead' gesture. He needed to speak with…Zack and his friends. The two inconspicuously moved their heads from side to side, a sign that they refused to leave him alone. Cloud looked to Sora and said,

"_Go ahead and tell your friends we can't eat with them but we will tomorrow. Alright? Roxas and I will be fine. Go._"

Sora gave a reluctant nod, before bounding off to his friends.

Once Sora had left Cloud turned to Zack again, who was watching the whole thing with a puzzled expression, and said,

"We would love to join you. Actually, we have matters to speak of with you, Zack was it?"

Cloud took a step forward, fake smile on his face, and waved his arm to the side to tell Zack to lead. Zack though confused walked them back to his table, where the others were watching the exchange.

Cloud sat down on the only abandoned bench around the square table, Roxas sitting on his left. As soon as he looked up there was a hand in front of his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you... My name is Genesis. The one to my right is Sephiroth, and to my left is Angeal. And you have already met Zack."

Cloud took the stranger's hand and gave it a firm shake, surprising the auburn vampire at the strong grasp.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm Cloud. If you don't mind we are going to wait for Sora to join us." the blond offered, smiling polite and sweet.

Out of the corner of Cloud's eye he saw Roxas shift uneasily when he, Roxas, noticed a the gaze of the redhead that sat to the younger blond's own left.

"Hello there. The name's Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" Roxas remained silent as if the other boy never even spoke.

"May I know your name?" Axel tried again, a bit irked at the disregard and the smirk his brother was directing towards him.

"You obviously know my name as you were in our Homeroom, so I feel no need to tell you again." The blond responded curtly but Axel merely waited patiently for the answer he wanted, a grin on his face. Roxas sighed.

"Roxas. Now stop staring at me."

"I don't think I will."

"It's creepy. Stop."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll break your nose."

"That's not very nice.

Roxas sighed, thoroughly finished with this school.

"Cloud." The youngest blond said. Cloud looked over at him boredly.

"Hmm?" Roxas tipped his head in Axel direction. Cloud raised his eyebrow, unaffected. But he turned to the redhead anyways and looked at him with a kind smile.

"Do you like your head, Axel?" That stopped the others grinning and the conversation around the table.

"Yeeeah..."

"Would like it to stay attached to your neck?" Axel's eyes widened only slightly in fear, after all this was a human.

"Um, yes please."

"Then you will stop hassling my brother." He finished with the smile still on his face, no less sweet but it now seemed sadistic to those at the table. Roxas glanced at him in thanks and Cloud nodded.

Sora came jogging back and looked around the silenced filled table.

"What I'd miss?" The brunette asked with a confused smile.

"Oh nothing." Roxas answered with an amused smirk. Sora stared at his twin for a moment before saying,

"Cloud threatened someone, didn't he?"

"Yep." Roxas replied.

Sora rolled his eyes still smiling.

"I'm Sora, though you probably already know that." He introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sora. I'm Genesis." Genesis held out his hand again, which Sora took with a grin.

"Nice to meet you too Genesis."

"And this Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack of course. Standing over there is Reno. That is Axel and by him is Riku." Genesis introduced pointing around the table.

"Hello." Riku spoke, putting his own hand out for the brunette to take.

"Nice to meet you Riku." Sora shook his hand.

Cloud noticed that the shorter silverette had been looking at Sora since he came up to the table.

'Oh great, another pervert.'

Sephiroth cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since the brother arrived,

"Zack mentioned that you had something to discuss with us?"

Cloud nodded and looked Sephiroth straight in the eyes. Roxas and Sora stood up to stand slightly behind their brother, just in case things turned sour and they had to react fast.

"We are aware of what you are and what inhabits this school." Cloud said plainly in a monotone voice, not seeing the point of pussyfooting around. The Soldiers eyes widened just a bit, practically unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

"Oh? What are we then?" Angeal asked smiling as if he was indulging a child's whimsies.

"Vampires." The three stated simply.

Angeal seeing that playing ignorant was not going to work became serious, as did everyone in the group.

"And what exactly are you going to do with this information?" Sephiroth hissed, glaring into the blue eyes of Cloud. Cloud shrugged casually and responded amused.

"We're not going to 'out' you. Besides it wouldn't be very likely that anyone would believe us. All we want is to know that you are following the laws and protocols that every vampire must oblige to."

"We know of the laws set down by the Council. Which are you referring to?" Genesis asked fearlessly.

"Do you drink the blood of humans?" Cloud asked bluntly.

"Yes, of course we do."

"Do you drink until they fall unconscious or die?"

"No. We drink donated blood."

"Well there you have it. As you know there are many others, but we find this the most important. So congratulations! You pass!" Cloud said dryly the last few words dripping with sarcasm, clapping his hands in mock praise.

"But why did you want to know? And how were you able to discover us so quickly?" Zack asked, even more curious of the cute blond. Or at least _**he**_ found him cute and he was sure his lovers did as well.

"We are part of the Slayer division." Roxas answered for them as the twins sat down again.

"And us being vampires ourselves gives us an even bigger advantage of telling what you are." Sora further explained, flashing his fangs quickly in a grin.

"Really?! But how were we not able to detect you?" Axel's asked with a disgruntled expression.

"Simple, we masked ourselves." Roxas answered.

"But…we do the same and it never works so thoroughly yo." Reno frowned in confusion.

"Well, we are Slayers. It would compromise our missions if the enemy knew what was coming. So a lot of training and tricks are used to mask our presence." Sora replied with a shrug.

"What about the allure? Sure the humans are attracted to you but not as mindlessly as they are to us." Genesis pointed out.

"Again, lots of training." Roxas said, bored.

"Or you can put it down to having a bad attitude." Sora teased his twin.

"Oi!"

"Wait... Isn't it rare for vampires to become Slayers?" Reno pressed a little more.

"Somewhat, yes." Cloud nodded, as patient as ever even under the tirade of questions.

"Then, why how did you guys become Slayers?"

At this question however Reno received dark looks from the three.

"None of your business." Cloud said coldly, glaring at the redhead.

Reno put his hands up in yielding.

"I'm sorry, didn't know it was a touchy subject..."

Cloud nodded in acceptance and got his lunch opened. It was honestly an innocent question and some love to tell about their career choice of a Slayer but others, like the Strifes, would rather not for personal reasons.

The boys started to eat their bentos, rather hungry from their never ending day, not noticing the curious looks from those around the table.

"What are those?" Riku asked, leaning forward slightly to get a better look.

"What's what?" Sora asked. Riku perked up slightly, the brunette was speaking to him~.

"Those boxes."

"Oh! They're our lunches." He said simply as he continued to dig in. Sora didn't think that the subject needed further explanation, so that was the end of the conversation.

The lunched continued on with Axel tentatively trying to speak with Roxas, whom snarked at word, without enraging Cloud. Cloud did stare at him on occasion just to see him get worked up to the delight of Roxas and Reno.

Sora was unknowingly shutting down every conversation Riku tried to start.

Zack and Genesis were secretly watching Cloud with Sephiroth and Angeal glancing at them with amusement, but joined them regardless.

And Cloud remained silent the whole time, overlooking his brothers just in case he needed to do any beheading.

With their meal finished the boys shook and popped open their 'tomato juice'. Every vampire's and demon's head turned at the smell of blood but most quickly looked away to cover their noses subtly.

Cloud, Sora and Roxas stopped what they were doing when they took notice of the agitation around them.

"Why did you bring blood here?" Angeal practically bit out, trying to ignore the smell and want that came with it.

"We have it at every meal. I'm so sorry, we usually eat with humans, and they don't notice. We can just drink this outside." They didn't even wait for Roxas to finish speaking to get up and make their way to the cafeteria doors leading to the hall. The door leading outside was clear across the room and they already saw a few vampires leave that way, probably to stave off their hunger with some fresh air.

However one vampire shot up to follow the boys and before anyone could stop him he made a jump at Cloud.

What no one was expecting to happen was for Cloud to to turn and sock the other vampire in his right cheek, sweeping his legs out from under him making the vampire fall hard to the unforgiving ground and pin him. The pain and shock of the punch and fall combo made the vampire come out of his blood lust induced haze.

Every person fell silent and openly gawked at the display that happened before them. One of the new boys had just taken down a 'SOLDIER'. But not just any 'SOLDIER'... He had pinned down Sephiroth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is this story except for the OC's.

_Japanese_

English

'Thoughts'

Many thanks to the most awesome of betas Hero-of-the-Dawn.

**Here is the new and improved chapter 3 of Bite Me, Baby! Enjoy!~**

'Oh shit…' was the unison thought everyone in the cafeteria, including Cloud, shared.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth in surprise, as if he didn't realize what had just happened.

Sephiroth was staring back at him, still lying on the floor, with just as much shock and surprise. His jaw had dropped, eyes wide filled with astonishment, wonder and interest. It had been many many years since anyone had laid a hit on him.

'Fuck, he may be small but he's damn strong!'

After a moment that shock wore off and he realized that his face hurt like a bitch and his back ached. Sephiroth let out a pained groan and lifted a hand to gingerly touched his injured cheek.

Angeal, Genesis and Zack saw the gesture and ran towards him.

"Sephiroth! Are you all right? What hurts? Can you get up?" Zack said in a rushed in worry, kneeling beside the silver lover.

"My legs are fine, Zack. _**I'm**_ _**fine**_."

While Sephiroth was trying to convince his youngest lover that he was really alright, Genesis helped him up and Angeal checked out the bruise on his face. Cloud walked up to the four and bowed at his waist.

"I am so sorry! Is your cheek alright? Here, let me take you to the nurse's office." Cloud said, bowing the whole time. When he finally stood up straight with concern on his face, he grabbed Sephiroth's left bicep gently yet firmly and leaned in to whisper,

"Let's not cause a scene. Come with me."

The blond started to walk towards the hall door, pulling Sephiroth with him with his lovers following close behind. Once they were through the cafeteria door the place exploded in conversation.

The girls especially were making a ruckus. Half of them were steaming with anger that someone dare hurt their precious Sephiroth. The rest were squealing at how cool the new guy was and dreaming about dating the 'Bad Boy', which was the title they dubbed Cloud. And the guys had mixed feelings as they thought it was cocky of the new boy, but pretty damn hot too.

Though each one of them couldn't deny the little one had courage.

Meanwhile the group of five made it to the nurse's office.

"Hello?" Cloud called knocking on the door. He waited and when no response came he peeked his head in. Seeing no one he opened the door completely.

As soon as everyone was through Cloud closed and locked the door, not worrying about the window made of frosted glass. He walked back towards Sephiroth and forced him to sit on one of the patient beds. Sephiroth was surprised at how strong and quick the blond actually was.

Said blond went to the wall of cabinets, searching until he found the instant ice pads and then continued his search. In the next cabinet over he got a washcloth and some ibuprofen. While he was doing this the other three went and sat down near Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis sitting directly beside him, rubbing his back comfortingly as he continued to hold his jaw, and Angeal taking a chair by the bed, putting a hand on Sephiroth's knee. The nurse's office was fairly small but not a tight fit with only five of them in there and only one of them moving around.

'Sora and Roxas are probably with those two young ones. Axel and Riku, I think their names were.'

Once Cloud got what he needed he turned and stood in front of the silver-haired vampire, not in the least intimidated at the fours curious gazes.

Cloud gently took the other's face in his hands and inspected the big nasty bruise that was forming on the silverettes left cheek. He put gentle pressure in and around the bruise and then the bones in the area. When his fingers pressed lightly on the Sephiroths cheek bone the other flinched slightly. Trying to be as gentle as he could he inspected the area a bit more before he diagnosed it as broken but not shattered.

"Ah, it's broken. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to punch _**that**_ hard." The blond said with a frown of worry, which quickly turned into a small pout from not being able to control his strength completely after all his training.

All of them stared at the pouting blond incredulously.

"You mean… you actually meant to hit Seph?" Zack asked, ignoring the glare his lover gave him for the nickname. He really should be used to it by now, they'd been together for decades after all.

"Um… Well yeah. He needed to be distracted from his blood lust. And I had to do something fast so I, well, I punched him, as you can obviously see." The blond explained with a small sheepish smile on his face. He headed over to his bookbag and got his already opened can of blood and a small jar. Cloud came back over and handed the can to Sephiroth.

"Drink it. It will help heal the bone faster."

"But what about you? Don't you need it?" Genesis asked.

"Not really. My brothers and I just prefer to have three servings of blood a day because it helps when we run patrol. It keeps our senses and powers sharp." The blond explained, while opening the jar and taking small amount of the paste that was in there. He closed the lid quickly, as to prevent it from drying out, before gingerly smearing it on the bruise. Cloud went to get a bit more paste and Sephiroth chugged down the rest of the blood, grimacing at the taste. Cloud saw the face and chuckled.

"I know the taste sucks. It's not the best out there but it does its job."

The older vampire winced again when the other's fingers got to a particularly tender area.

"I'm sorry. But I do need to apply this." Cloud said, his movements becoming gentler.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked, first thing he'd said since he came into the room. He was basking in the gentle touches from the petite soft hands of a certain cute blond.

"Oh this? It's a paste that takes away some of the pain of a simple surface injury, like your bruise, but keeps the appearance there for a few days, so people don't get too suspicious. It would raise one too many questions for my taste." The others nodded, eyebrows raised. They didn't know such a thing existed.

"Is it another Slayer thing?" Zack asked for them.

"Hmm, yes and no. It's a home remedy that's been passed down in a few families, like my own. And I would use it for an occasion like this, that way the local HQ doesn't have to send out Memory Witches. But the paste doesn't really work on regular humans so it's more of a supernatural thing? Does that make sense?"

"So the paste just works on the supernatural and not on humans but it's only the Slayer families that know how to make it?" Genesis summed up, thoroughly bewildered.

"Sort of, yes. It doesn't make any sense, I know."

Cloud finished rubbing in the paste on Sephiroth's face and got up to get the instant ice pack. He broke the liquid bag and gave it shake and once the bag was cold he wrapped the washcloth around it. Once he got a couple of the ibuprofen from the bottle he went back towards his original spot.

"Okay take these," Cloud said handing him the pills. "And here is an ice pack for the swelling. Your cheekbone should be good by tonight as long as you drink another glass of blood when you get home and try not to put a lot of pressure on it until then."

Now that he was finished he turned to leave but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Yes?" he asked. Genesis blushed slightly, he didn't know why he just grabbed Cloud's wrist.

He just wanted him to stay.

Genesis was about to say it was nothing when he got an idea.

"Do you want to come over to our house for dinner? That way you can see we are really following rules and we can thank you for your help." Genesis asked with a charming smile on his face.

Blinking in surprise at such a sudden offer Cloud replied,

"Sure."

They three behind them smiled at their auburn lover with pleasure.

'Good move, Gen!'

"When would you like us to come over?" Just for a second Genesis and the others frowned in disappointment over the fact that the attractive blond wouldn't be coming alone. But then they remembered that Riku and Axel would gladly entertain the two youngest Strifes while they got to know their charming older brother.

"How about tomorrow around six? Is that a good time for you?" Angeal intervened since Genesis remained silent, already making plans for tomorrow evening. Cloud gave a nod, confusion in his eyes at the auburn haired man's silence.

"Sounds lovely... We better get going or your followers might get anxious and track you down." The blond said while walking out the door, the others following his lead. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I truly hope your cheek feels better, Sephiroth. Again sorry 'bout that."

Sephiroth shook his head to wave of his apology.

"It's fine and the pleasure is all ours. Let us walk you to your next class?" The silverette vampire said.

"No that's okay. You better reassure," Cloud paused in thought, "Riku. He's your brother, is he not? You two look quite similar with the hair and all."

'Not to mention you have a similar tone to each other.'

"Good guess." Sephiroth said with a small chuckle.

"See you." Cloud said as they reached the cafeteria doors, lunch not quite over yet. Once he entered and spotted his brothers by their friends he made a beelined towards them.

As the blond left the mated four they watched his round ass sway away. They only stopped staring when Sephiroth's little brother came up to them, the redheaded siblings close behind, and demanded,

"What happened? What took so long?"

"Cloud fixed up Seph with this really cool paste stuff!" Zack answered for them with an enthusiastic grin. Seph wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the grinning vampire towards him with a small smile, Angeal following suit with Genesis.

"Then why is your cheek still bruised? And why do you smell like blood?" Reno asked, joining the conversation.

"It is because of the medicine he used. It relieved some of the pain but made the bruise remain for a duration as to not raise suspicion. As for smelling like blood that is because he gave me some." The silverette answered.

"You drank his blood?! He _**let**_ you drink his blood?!" Riku and Axel asked with shock.

Sephiroth shook his head negatively.

"I didn't drink from him, I drank that canned blood. Though I really wish I hadn't, that shit was nasty."

"I'm kind of surprised you drank it willingly." When Angeal saw the face his lover gave him he quickly continued, "I mean we usually have to fight you to feed weekly. Yet this complete stranger told you to, and you drank it without a word. I'm just curious as to why you didn't put up a fight."

"To be honest I'm slightly insulted. But with a face like Cloud's, how can you say no?" Genesis remarked cheekily.

Sephiroth shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just…" The silverette heaved a sigh before saying; "When Cloud is near don't you feel that…pull that we have with each other? That want and need to claim him so the humans _**and**_ vampires would just stop staring?" Sephiroth's lovers nodded.

They each had a thoughtful look that turned possessive, glaring at the next poor soul who walked by as if they were staring at Cloud. The jock started to sweat and hightailed it out of the cafeteria looking as if he was going to piss himself.

"Hey, didn't Aerith mention that something surprising would happen soon? Something that would change all of our lives?" Zack asked his eyes widening slightly remembering their friend's words.

Genesis got a thoughtful look and replied,

"I remember her asking me what would I do if my heart grew to love another. If I could do it."

Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack turned to look at him with astonishment.

"Me too." They said at the same time then turning to look at one another with surprise.

"That would have to mean…" Riku said trailing off with a happy smile.

"You guys have another mate!" Reno finished with a mischievous grin. The elder redhead sneaked a glance towards his brother, nudging him gently with his elbow.

"And wasn't our dear Aerith saying something about you finding your mate soon?" Reno smirked evilly at Axel.

"She said the same about Riku." Sephiroth motioned towards his brother who, like Axel, was blushing with a bewildered but bright expression on his faces.

"You really think that she was talking about…"Axel trailed motioning vaguely at the blond that held his interest. Riku just stared at his brother asking, begging for a confirmation.

Reno and Sephiroth just looked back with large smiles, pleased for them. The waiting younger two grew splitting grins and looked at each other and screamed,

"YES!"

The shout got the attention of the entire cafeteria, including those of the three they were talking about. The Strifes shrugged it off, thinking perhaps it was a natural occurrence around here, but not before giving them a funny look.

But the rest of the cafeteria was stunned at what just happened. They never heard those two, or any Soldier for that matter, shout in happiness. Oh sure, they had shouted in anger and frustration or on occasion despair, but never in happiness. What on earth could have made them so happy?

Finally the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the beginning of more classes. The Strife brothers groaned in displeasure; more classes to be stared at and be bothered by the curious humans.

"So what do you think?" Riku asked randomly while they headed out the door to their next classes.

"Of what?" his brother asked, bemused.

"Of your blond, of course. What is he like?" The four vampires went into a slight daze, soft smiles creeping on their faces.

"First of all, he is not ours." Sephiroth said.

"At least not yet!" Genesis commented fondly before his silver lover could continue, wrapping his arm around the taller man's waist, pulling him towards him. Sephiroth turned his smile towards him and wrapped his own arm around Genesis shoulders.

"_**But**_ he's certainly…gentle." Sephiroth finished.

"And caring!" Zack said with a smile, draped around Angeal.

"Smart from what I've heard." Angeal adding his thought about the blond.

"And he's gorgeous!"

Riku, Axel and Reno rolled their eyes.

"Way to point out the obvious, Gen. All three are obviously beautiful." The redhead said with a smirk, which quickly turned into panicked frown.

"Don't tell Rufus or Tseng that I said that! I don't want to ruin my chance at being with them by them thinking I was flirting with the new boys." Reno said with slight anxiety.

Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Riku tried to hide their laughter while Axel outright cackled. It was a rare occurrence for Reno to get flustered. They had only ever seen him be a snarky smartass to everyone except his close loved ones. But when Rufus and Tseng were involved it was a whole new story.

Sephiroth thought about what Reno and Genesis had said about Cloud being gorgeous. He very truly was.

Fair unblemished skin, a round heart shaped face and a slightly feminine body, delicate yet strong; only reaching about 5' 3'', perhaps a bit taller. Hair the color of pastel gold and spiked to adorable messy perfection. Big electric blue eyes that rival the ocean and sky framed with dark, full lashes. A small nose perfectly shaped and lovely full peachy pink lips. Cloud Strife had quite an ethereal beauty that would make any species of both genders jealous and wanting him.

'But they can't have him. We'll make sure of that. And I'm sure my little brother and Axel won't stand for Sora and Roxas to become someone else's.'

He thought about the elder blond's siblings, both similar to their brother with a few differences.

Sora attained rich cinnamon chocolate brown hair, probably taken after the other parent, and clear sky blue eyes. His complexion was much tanner than the other two.

Roxas on the other hand has blond hair that was more of a yellow gold and his eyes adorned an icier light blue. He was not as dark as his brother but not nearly as pale as Cloud.

The twins reached about 5' 2'', just a bit smaller than their brother but it was noticeable. Their faces hadn't quite lost their childhood roundness yet but were already quite maiden-like just like their brother.

Even though they were not his type both were very attractive and would suite both Axel and Riku well; in looks and personality it seems. At least from what he had seen of their personalities so far.

By the time his thoughts about the Strife siblings ended he was already seated at his World History class with Angeal and Reno and halfway through the hour long lesson.

Zack and Genesis had a different class, literature he thought, at the time. Axel and Riku were Juniors at the moment, so they were in a different building at the moment.

Even though he had just seen them thirty minutes ago he missed them terribly. That got Sephiroth remembering the year when they barely had any classes together.

He and Genesis threatened the Principle that if they did not have the same schedule for the rest of the year they would tell the whole school and his wife about a certain cross-dressing fetish he had.

The look on his face was quite hilarious but it made him comply.

It did not help that they were in a 'Mating Heat' period at the same time. It is very dangerous to mess with four highly horny, possessive and moody vampires slash ex-army commanders.

Angeal took a second from writing notes and noticed his mate's smile, which made him smile. He loved to see Sephiroth smile since it was a rare happening when they first met.

But who could blame him when it was such a dark and painful time. Shaking those thoughts from his head he decided to seek the cause of that beautiful smile.

-What are you thinking about?- Sephiroth's smile only grew at Angeal's voice, their mind link being used for their silent conversation.

-Nothing, love. Just wishing this babbling idiot would shut up already.-

-Alright, keep your secrets.-

Angeal snickered silently as he returned to writing notes and listening to the 'idiots' lecture.

Even though Angeal must have taken this class over a couple dozen times now he always listened with rapt attention, history being a favorite subject of his.

**-Strifes-**

Meanwhile, Cloud was just having the most marvelous time in his P.E. class.

I mean come on, what gay guy does _**not**_ want to be practically molested by a brunette with breast the size of watermelons? …Don't answer that please.

'Good god, those things could suffocate someone. Who is this bitch anyway? And why does she keep talking to me?'

As soon as he got into the room he was swarmed by this locust, clinging and chattering non-stop. When he tried to join into the game of basketball, to get away from this torture, the girl would not let go and glared whenever the coach tried to approach.

Cloud looked around the Gym room to find his brothers being bothered by nuisances of their own.

'Well at least they won't asphyxiate.'

That redhead squealer from lunch was currently smothering Sora's arm into her non-existent chest. Sora's face was very amusing though. A forced smile, more resembling a grimace, filled with disgust and obvious discomfort.

While Roxas was shoving and sneering at some black-haired chick, with just as small of a chest as the other girl, every few seconds, whom kept trying to cling onto his arm and waist.

'Oh, my poor brothers. And poor cretins slutting themselves to us, they never stood a chance.'

Something heavy and loud shoved into his side, breaking his gaze from the show. When he looked over it was the brunette again, finally done talking to herself it seemed.

They stared at each other for a minute before Cloud finally said disinterestedly,

"What?"

The girl looked smug at finally getting the blond's attention and then quickly turned her 'seductive' act on.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house to help me…'_**study**_'." She said, breathing the last word trying to make it sound sexy. It was a major fail on her part.

"No thank you." The girl persisted, taking notice at where his attention went to.

"If you want you could always bring your brothers with you. I'm sure we could have a lot of _**fun**_ together."

Cloud raised an elegant eyebrow at her, not impressed in the slightest and perhaps a bit irritated.

"... First of all, who the hell are you?" He said, slight confusion lacing his voice.

The girl wavered at his question but still tried to flirt into the blond's pants.

"My name is Tifa Lockhart. It's a _**pleasure**_ to meet you." She breathed with the 'sexy' voice again.

"Right, Lockhart. Who the fuck cares. Well, _**Tifa**_, I wouldn't touch your AIDs ridden vagina with a 50 foot pole." Tifa's flirty face vanished into insulted shock. But Cloud was not done.

"Also in what world do you live in that let you think I would let you touch my brothers in any way or form? What the hell is wrong with you? They're only sixteen and they have _**much**_ better taste than a two-bit whore that probably only attracts desperate, lonely, and or drunk men to satisfy your daddy issues." Now Cloud was done. And not once did he raise his voice, he kept his tone monotone throughout their whole conversation.

Cloud hated dealing with obnoxious flirts. Innocent flirting was fine and sort of cute but this wasn't PG at all. What he hates even more was when they mention his brothers in any way that was derogatory.

"How fucking _**DARE**_ you?! I'm the most popular girl in this school! You should feel lucky that I want you! If you can't get that memo new guy I'll make sure it sticks!"

That just earned Tifa another unimpressed look.

"Oh? And how would you do that?"

"By making your life a living hell." Tifa said getting into his face but Cloud didn't back down.

"I don't take orders from whinny little brats who think they're the shit. And you couldn't make my life hell even if you tried honey. 'Cause I can guarantee you that I've been through much worse than jocks trying to beat me up and assholes calling me loser." Cloud replied to the now fuming girl, he himself actually getting mad now.

"Then what about your brothers, huh? Can they defend themselves from desperate, lonely men?"

He gave Tifa the coldest of looks that made her fault just slightly before building herself up again. He spoke in the quietest and frigid of tones.

"My brothers can more than defend themselves. And you would be wise not to test that because if you do, not only will your men be in the hospital from my brothers, you will be right there with them after I hunt you down."

By now most of the Gym was watching them, their attention caught by Tifa's high pitched complaints. Many of them wished Tifa would just shut her gob already as Cloud got angrier and icier the more she spoke. Sora and Roxas however were amused as much as they were annoyed.

"Please! You wouldn't hurt me! Didn't your Mama ever teach you not to hit girls?!" Tifa had no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't hit her, nobody had so far.

Cloud would realize how wrong he was to be mean to her eventually, she would forgive him, and they would become the new 'it' couple, since none of the Soldiers will bother with her. Then she will help Kairi and Xion get their men and everything will be perfect.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Stupid little girl just threw more fuel onto the fire. She had no business mentioning his mother, trying to use her against him. The glare Tifa got from her stupid comment was downright terrifying.

"I don't give a fuck whether you have a dick or a vagina, I'd still knock your fucking teeth in! And for fucks sake are you blind or just stupid? Your tits aren't going to make me want you, actually they do exact opposite." Tifa went to say something, confused at his last comment, but Cloud was already heading out the door.

Fortunately for him the bell signaled the transitioning of classes.

'Thank god. Only one more class... Oh no, I have fucking math. Ugh.'

"Hey Cloud, you okay?" Sora asked concerned. Cloud was currently leaning forward, his forehead pressed into the wall. His brother turned to them slightly looking overwhelmingly tired.

"You look like you're about to kill yourself." Roxas commented.

"... I have math next. And that horrific banshee gave me a headache." Roxas and Sora tried to be sympathetic but couldn't help but smile at how adorable Cloud was being. Sora stepped forward and rubbed his back then ran his fingers through Cloud's hair.

"Just one more class, drive us home and then you can take a nap." Cloud sighed.

"I know. Just why do I always have to deal with the crazy ones. And they aren't even hot crazy, they are always harpies with vaginas." Roxas burst out laughing.

"Oh go on you!" Sora pushed him away towards his class, laughing himself. Cloud smiled at them and jogged off to make his math class.

"Poor Cloud. He really does get the crazy ones." Sora said amusingly to his twin. Roxas nodded in agreement, grinning.

"Hm hmm. How he continues to remain sane still proves a mystery, eh brother?"

"Yup. Now what class do we have next, eh Roxy?" Roxas gave him a dirty look and Sora smirked.

"You know I hate that nickname Sora."

"I know. You never let us forget how you were dubbed Roxy at the club where all of the dirty old men groped you. It's still a cute name, though." Sora defended.

"Sora."

"Fine, I'll stop calling you Roxy." The brunette sighed forlornly. His blond counterpart rolled his eyes.

"You're such a liar. Anyways we have History and if we don't leave now we are going to be late for the fourth time today." Roxas said, grabbing the others wrist and pulling him the opposite direction Cloud went.

"And whose fault's that?!"

"Oh shut up!"

**End of School**

An hour later and their first day of school had finally ended.

Cloud remained by his car waiting for his brothers, who were exchanging phone numbers with the friends they made today. The blond watched on with contentment and smiled at his brothers as they drew closer.

"All set?"

"Yep! Sorry for making you wait." Sora grinned, glancing happily at all the new contacts.

"Don't apologize Sora. I'm very happy for you two. Now into the car, come on." They mounted up, putting heavy bags in and shifting around until they were comfortable and ready to go. They made it out of the parking lot before Sora started the recount of the day.

"Today was fun!" Sora said with a grin.

"I suppose." Roxas replied with a sigh.

"What made it a bad day?" his twin queried, brow furrowed.

Roxas lifted one eyebrow and gave his twin an 'are you serious' look.

"Do I have to remind you of the constant flirting and groping and squealing that took place. Especially from those two bimbos that would just not leave us alone. Then at lunch I had to put up with that irritating redhead, Aaron or Axen or-"

"Axel." Cloud corrected his brother.

Roxas shot him a small glare.

"Whatever. He wouldn't leave me alone either. Though Cloud did help some."

"You're welcome." This time Cloud was ignored.

"Sora was stared at constantly by that silver haired boy, the smaller one."

"Riku." Sora supplied but Roxas ignored him too.

"We almost set off the entirety of the vampire population within the school. Cloud took down, who I think is their leader. Good work there by the way."

"Thanks."

"And _**he**_ was making goo-goo eyes at Cloud along with three others. _**And**_, and__we have homework! Every class gave us homework! What a bloody great first day!" Roxas finished with frustration and sarcasm.

Cloud and Sora gave into the laughter they have been suppressing since the beginning of Roxas' rant. They knew the real reason he was so cranky wasn't the bimbos or the redheads. It was the fact he had homework on his first day.

Though he did have a point, they had a very eventful day.

That made Cloud remember their plans tomorrow evening.

"Oh yeah, by the way we have dinner with the vampire 'leaders' tomorrow." The twins swung their head to him in confusion.

"Huh? Why?"

Cloud shrugged and replied,

"They offered for us to inspect their home and something about thanking me for helping or something. I don't really know but we might as well. It would have been rude to refuse anyways..." The twins just stared him down, waiting for the real reason.

"_**And **_it's free food! Don't judge me! C,mon who rejects free food?!" Sora and Roxas looked at each other with exasperation but consented that Cloud had a point.

**At the Soldier Home**

Zack was lounging on the couch, shirtless, in the living room; staring at the TV but not watching it. When Genesis walked in, an Austin book in hand, he looked at his young dark love.

"What's the matter, Zack?" Zack looked at him in surprise, so clouded by his thoughts he didn't sense him.

He gave Genesis a soft smile and shook his head.

"I was just thinking about how exactly we're going to go about this."

His auburn lover tilted his head in confusion, eyebrows narrowed.

"Go about what, love?"

"About Cloud. I mean, we can't just tell him he's our mate after only knowing him for a _**day**_. It's the same for his brothers. We don't even know if they are open to a homosexual relationship or if they would even want to be mated considering they're Slayers." Zack said frustrated, though Genesis could see the worry in his eyes.

"Why would them being Slayer be an issue?"

"How many have we known who didn't want to be in a relationship when they were in the line of duty? I know we're not in war but the Slayers surely are soldiers."

Genesis smiled and went over to his nervous lover. He went around to the back of the couch that was located in the middle of the room and started to rub at Zack's shoulders. The auburn vampire spoke softly,

"Oh Zack. Don't worry. Things will work out how it is supposed to, my love. Besides Aerith would not give us false hope if she thought they would not be willing, however long it may take." Genesis leaned down to kissed the top of his head firmly, lovingly.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right." Genesis said cheekily, leaning down further to kiss the others cheek before straightening his posture again. Zack laughed, worries and frustrations fluttering away to make room for peace.

"In any case you still have us, right now. Does that not satisfy you anymore?" Zack let his head fall back on the couch to look up at Genesis and sighed as the hands moved from his shoulders to his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous Gen. You guys are more than enough, I just get anxious. Do you remember when we first met? Before we even got together? I could barely stand still for a minute."

"Oh you bet I do. We could barely keep track of you, and you were still human back then. And if I recall correctly that's how you got your nickname 'Puppy'. All that energy and playfulness." They laughed as they remembered the past, so filled with good and bad memories. But the good no doubt outweighed the bad, and for that they were thankful.

Said puppy hummed as the hands moved to play with his nipples, circling and flicking softly. Genesis captured the other's lips in a soothing but no less passionate kiss. Zack leaned up slightly to suck on his lover's tongue, making the other man moan; while the hands gentle touches turned into rough pinches, pulls and twists.

Their kiss broke when Genesis guided his lips lower to nibble and kiss the other's jaw. Genesis trailed his tongue and soft kisses till he reached Zack's weak point; just a little under his ear where his jaw connected. Genesis chuckled deeply at the whine his puppy released when he first nipped that spot. He nipped, sucked and kissed until a deep purple mark was left, a claim that the pup was his and continued down to mark the rest of his neck.

Zack's breaths started to come out as small pants, his jeans getting tighter by the second. Hands still twisting and pinching until the small buds became a lovely shade of red and stood erect. The hands gave one last flick to them and scratched down to well defined abs, slightly tickling around the belly button and down the others happy trail causing him to give a breathy laugh. The laugh quickly turned into a moan as one hand trailed down until it pressed down on a now rather noticeable bulge, covered by the denim jeans that Zack still wore. Zack thrust his hips up to apply more pressure to his erection but Genesis's hand slipped away. He was about to protest when his lover started to undo his jeans.

Genesis just got the sole button undone before they were interrupted by a sultry deep voice.

"What do have here, my dear Angeal?"

"Why I think it's a rather horny puppy getting molested by a devilish phoenix." The two looked over to see their more dominant lovers in the doorway.

"Care to join in on the fun, loves? We were just getting to the good part." Genesis said to his lovers with a smirk, voice slightly breathy. Angeal and Sephiroth smirked in kind while Zack whined and squirmed for attention.

The next thing Genesis knew he was fiercely kissing Sephiroth with one of the silverette's hands running down his side and the other clutching his hair, pulling his head back. He moaned in satisfaction at the possessive touches and returned them by scratching his nails down Sephiroth's back over his shirt and groping his ass.

When the silverette turned his head to suck at Genesis's ear, he saw Angeal gently kissing his way down Zack's arching body pulling down the puppy's jeans as Zack scratched his finger through Angeal's hair, making the bigger man hum in pleasure.

Sephiroth pulled away with one last kiss to the open neck and picked Genesis up by the back of his thighs making him wrap his legs around his hips and shifted his hands to cup Genesis's butt giving it a firm squeeze making him practically purr. As soon as he had his arms secure around the other's neck Sephiroth walked into the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom with Genesis getting to work on his neck and Angeal and Zack following quickly behind them.

'Hmm. This is going to be fun!~' Genesis thought with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is this story except for the OC's.

_Japanese_

English

'Thoughts'

Many thanks to the most awesome of betas Hero-of-the-Dawn.

**Here is the new and improved chapter 4 of Bite Me, Baby! Enjoy!~**

Sunlight streamed through the waving curtains that were being swayed by the breeze that the cracked window let in. The hazy light hit the bed where four naked figures lay peacefully asleep. The harsh beeping of an alarm clock broke the cozy silence but awoke only two members in the bed.

"Why do we always have to be up this early? It's fucking torture." Sephiroth's said; voice muffled from the pillow he had his face buried in. Angeal shrugged his shoulder from his sitting position and slowly got out of bed to not disturb the other two.

"Today's Tuesday, meaning we have school. And for school we need to wash, dress and eat first. And to do those things we need time, henceforth the early wake up call." Angeal looked back to the bed and looked at his still dormant loved ones.

Zack and Genesis were fast asleep and cuddled up in the middle of the bed; the blaring noise didn't wake them up in the slightest. And Sephiroth was still lying on his stomach, face first in his pillow.

"And _**why **_do we go to school, oh great informer? We already know more than the teacher…well most of us do." Sephiroth said with amusement in his tone and eyes as he glanced at their still sleeping lovers, his eyes honing in on Zack. Then he focused his gaze on Genesis before he scoffed.

"Lucky bastards, still snoozing along."

Angeal smiled at him, reset the alarm for another half hour and started to walk to the master bathroom.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. If you want to join me I suggest getting up or I'm locking the door." Angeal said nonchalantly and not even two seconds later he had Sephiroth draped on his back.

"Fine I'll get up but you're making me breakfast this morning." The other whispered in Angeal's ear, gave it a kiss and walked into the bathroom to start the shower.

Shaking his head Angeal chuckled quietly and followed his lover.

'Damn, do I love him.'

**-Meanwhile at the Strife house****-**

"ROXAS! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Cloud called up to his sound asleep brother for the fourth time within 20 minutes. All he heard in response was complete silence.

He clenched his teeth in frustration and impatience. A giggle was heard from the kitchen where Sora watched in amusement while making their breakfast.

"You know," the brunette started, walking up to his older brother, "It would be so much easier if you simply went up and dragged him out of bed." He said, leaning against his brother's side, draping his arms around his shoulder and smirked up at him. Cloud returned the smirk.

"Oh, I plan to. But I decided to give him four tries till I got physical. That way he can't complain that I didn't give him enough time to GET HIS LAZY ASS UP!" the blond said, yelling the last part up the stairs. Huffing, he attained an expression of an angry kitten before he went in the kitchen and came back out with an air horn and a bucket filled with liquid.

Sora watched his brother disappear up the steps. The brunette smiled slightly and shook his head in amusement, going back to his spot next to the stove.

Just as the kettle started to whistle, signaling the water was ready to be made into tea, the sound of the air horn, a loud shriek and cackling resounded throughout their house.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! CLOUD!" The brunette giggled quietly to himself for a few seconds and looked up from his omurice when the sound of his twin's stomping footsteps drew closer to the kitchen.

"Sora! Cloud decided it would be oh so nice of him to wake me up with a bucket filled with cold, soapy water and a blow horn in my ear!" His mirror image whined, slightly shouting from his temporary hearing impairment.

He couldn't help but laugh at his brothers misfortune when he's soaking wet, wearing pajamas pant that have the saying 'Let Me Ride On Your Disco Stick' in bold pink letters on the butt of the black satiny material that he and Cloud got for him and a black and gray stripped tank top. (A/N: No idea if the pants exist or not.)

"So that's what he decided to do! At least you're up now." Sora told Roxas with a smirk.

The blond gaped at his brother and huffed and looked at Sora with a similar angry kitten expression that Cloud had. Only Roxas was a drenched angry kitten.

"Why didn't you fucking stop him?!" he cried in anger.

"Because, you were taking too long to get up; and Cloud gave you twenty minutes with plenty of shouting, might I add! So it's not my fucking fault _**or**_ problem!" the smirking brunette replied.

Roxas just shook his head, walking back to the stairs to go back to his room and get ready, while grumbling under his breath about traitorous brothers, stupid blow horns and damn soap burning his eyes.

But before he could take the first step of the stairs his twin ran past him and up the stairs but not before slapping the blond's ass with the spatula he wielded. Ignoring his double's irritated and huffy shout he made his way to Cloud's room. Knocking on the door he opened it a bit to see his elder brother changing.

"Hey, breakfast is ready! Want me to finish the lunches you prepped yesterday?" The brunette asked, ignoring the fact his brother was half naked. It's not like he hasn't seen it before; they've been in far more awkward situations.

"That would be great! What's for breakfast, dear?" Cloud said with a teasing smile.

"Omurice; do you want sugar with your blood, honey?" Sora teased right back.

"Naw, I like my blood bitter with a hint of spice, just like our Roxy." Sora giggled at the tease.

"He'd kill us if he heard that."

"Really? I'd think he'd take it as a compliment." Cloud took notice at what his brother was wearing.

"Now where in the hell did you find that apron? And when did we get it?" the blond asked taking a look at the frilly neon yellow apron that adorned his brother and insinuated his curves.

"Don't know!" said brunette replied. "I just found it when I was going through some of those boxes in the attic!" Cloud raised an eyebrow and tried to think of whose boxes they were. His eyes closed when he remembered.

"Sora…Those boxes were Mom and Dad's." The blond watched as Sora's eyes widen.

"That's…kinda cool actually! I saw a few boxes filled with pictures! I didn't take a look at the time but how about you, Roxas and I go through them sometime! See if we remember anything from back then…before…" The brunette trailed off before shaking his head and donning a somewhat forced grin. "I'm gonna go finish those lunches and plate up breakfast before it burns! See you downstairs, bro!"

With that the brunette quickly left the room and went down the stairs. Roxas saw his brother's slightly pained face as he whisked by and disappeared into the kitchen. The younger blond looked the other way and saw Cloud standing at his doorway.

"What's with him? Is he alright?" Roxas voiced, his tone filled with concern. Cloud just nodded and responded,

"He will be. I... I mentioned our parents and Sora has always been more sensitive about the subject than us." The younger blond nodded in understanding. He looked at his brother and saw the masked pain, regret and guilt. Roxas went up to Cloud and wrapped his arms around his petite waist.

"Hey…it's not your fault. We don't blame you for what happened." Cloud returned his brother's embrace hesitantly, as if he would be swatted away.

"But I do…" The elder of the two whispered so softly to himself that Roxas almost didn't hear him.

He tightened his grip on Cloud. No matter what he or Sora did Cloud just wouldn't let go of his guilt. At one point, he did hold a grudge against his loving brother, but he soon realized how foolish he was to hang onto something that Cloud had no control over. None of them did at that point.

Shaking his head to rid it of such unhappy thoughts, Roxas loosened his grip enough to lean up to kiss Cloud's cheek and whisper in his ear,

"We love you, big brother." Cloud returned the kiss, pecking his lips.

"I love you guys, too. We better finish getting ready and head downstairs to eat. We have to leave soon." The elder vampire said and went back into his room to finish getting dressed, as he was still shirtless. Roxas started doing the same when he stopped and quickly shouted at the closed door the other Strife went into.

"If you thought for a second that I'm going to forgive you for this morning, you're sadly mistaken! I'm going to get you back, ya hear?!" All he got in response was a muffled chuckle from the other side of the door. He huffed and stomped to his room, bringing forth his previous mood. But as soon as Roxas was in the room he leaned against his door and smiled.

**-27 minutes later-**

"Come on already! We're going to be late!" Sora said in a loud, slightly frantic voice. He watched as his brothers hurriedly got their bags, keys, lunches, etc.

After another minute of waiting he was about to shout at them again when two gold blurs swept by and stopped next to the car. Sighing Sora went to his place in the back seat with his twin and waited for the car to start.

As soon as the garage door completely opened Cloud started to peel out of the driveway. But as they reached the middle of the dirt path leading out of their driveway to the road to school Cloud slammed on the breaks as the weirdest sight ran in front of the car.

It was a bear; a big fucking bear too, with a raccoon sitting at its neck like it was riding it. As the three vampires looked at the strange site something hit the windshield and landed on the hood.

"Is… Is that an acorn?" Cloud asked, puzzlement on his face leaning forward slightly to see where it came from.

Right before another acorn hit the car Cloud caught a glimpse of a small, fuzzy squirrel. Another acorn was thrown, then another…and another. And soon their car was being pelted with acorns. Cloud looked in the back and saw his brother expressions that clearly shown what they were all thinking.

'What. The. Fuck.'

Cloud turned back around and looked to where the bear-riding-raccoon should be, only to see that the creatures were gone. He was about to start driving again, since it was 7:45 and they only had fifteen minutes to get to school, when one more acorn hit the car right on the hood of the car. Only this time it left a dent not even the size of a dime.

The older blonds' eye twitched and the twins gasped. As he kept staring at it his hands clenched tightly on the wheel and after a few more moments of staring at the small dent Cloud hissed,

"They put a fucking dent in my car!"

Looking up from the dent he saw the evil raccoon, which looked quite smug for an animal, took his foot off the brake with a smirk and slammed it on the gas. The creature's eyes widened as the vehicle sped towards it and screeched as it ran into the bushes to hide. Cloud just continued driving at an insanely fast speed, now in a foul mood.

"Cloud…Can you slow down? Just a bit?" Roxas asked clutching onto the bottom of his seat.

"Please!" Sora added clutching his messenger bag in a death grip. Taking a glance in the rearview mirror Cloud sighed in frustration and slight disappointment, since one of his favorite ways of working off anger is speeding.

The riled up blond took a deep breath, held it, and then released it. He kept repeating this breathing motion, and with each released breath he slowed down a mile or two. He stopped when he was about 7 mph over the speed limit. The twins released a sigh of relief.

"Thanks you!" The twin vampires voiced in union, a grateful smile shown on their faces. Cloud only sighed and nodded and glanced at the dent that caused his anger in distaste.

They arrived at school five minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. Rushing to their lockers, which were right next to each other, they saw a small crowd around them. Cloud looked at his younger brothers in question. The two shrugged then Roxas gestured for them to head over.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Sora said, pushing past they people, Cloud and Roxas trying to do the same. No one moved, just continued talking in whisper and pointing at them. Cloud lost his temper after he bumped into the fifth sniggering jock.

"MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" The crowd quickly dispersed, not wanting to face the petite blond's rage.

Once nearly everyone left they saw what caused such a commotion. In hot pink spray paint '**FAGS!**' was painted across the three lockers, covered with what looked like glitter nail polish.

"Who the hell-" Cloud started but shook his head with a frustrated sigh. "Never mind, I know who did it. Even if they didn't do it themselves, they ordered it."

"Who?" Roxas asked opening his locker with a scowl, it deepening when a bunch of folded paper notes and enveloped letters fell out.

Sora bent over and picked one up, examined it, then opened it. The brunette flinched while hissing in pain. He stuck his index finger into his mouth. Cloud and Roxas' eyes narrowed as they smelt their brother's blood. The younger blond took the letter from his twin and saw a razor attached to the opening flap. Cloud scoffed.

"What a childish trick."

"Not to mention the whole thing is an idiotic idea. Who ever thought of this isn't very creative." Roxas glanced to his brother while getting a band aid out for Sora from his bag.

Once he found one he grabbed his twins hand and quickly put the bandage on. Sora was about to say thanks when he actually saw the thing.

"Why do you have Sesame Street band aids?"

"Because it came with the first aid kit… I'm planning on buying new ones soon." Roxas said avoiding his brother's eyes and trying not to laugh while ignoring the glare he is receiving from his twin.

"You fucking better!"

Okay, so it would seem that Sora was overreacting but ever since he got attacked by Big Bird and sort of stalked by Elmo at a kid's convention he had despised Sesame Street with a passion. Who knew Elmo was a child molester and Big Bird was a druggie.

His brothers knew of his deep hate for anything relating to the show. Which is why they were trying not to bust out laughing, which in the end would only piss Sora off more and that would not be good.

The brunette rarely got very angry and practically hates nothing. But when he does get pushed past his limit, it's as frightening as molten lava and a tsunami heading straight for you and there is no way to save you from its path for it will track you down until you are destroyed.

Cloud just finished helping Sora pick up the sabotaged letters and went to get his books out of his own locker, it too was filled with letters.

"Roxas get the letters from your locker. I'll throw these away on my way to class, which will be starting soon." Cloud said in his kneeling position, grabbing his last envelope, grabbed his books and waited.

Roxas carefully opened his locker to prevent them from spilling too much and handed the bundle to Cloud.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later. And be careful." The elder vampire gave a small smile and kissed each of them on the forehead, seeing as no one was around anymore and left. The two watched him until he turned the corner.

"Hey," Sora started looking a little confused, "Wasn't he going to tell us who trashed our lockers?"

"Oh yeah…he'll probably just tell us at lunch or something." Roxas moved towards his already open locker and started grabbing his books. Sora nodded and started doing the same. Just as they shut their lockers the first bell rang. The twins shared a panicked look before darting down the hall to their class.

"Dammit! Why are we always late?"

A certain silver haired 'teen' stopped dead in the hallway, his red haired companion stopping as well.

"What's wrong Riku?" Axel asked, confused at the sudden halt.

"Don't you smell it?" Axel sniffed the air and paused, eyes widening just a fraction.

"Isn't that…"

"Blood." Riku finished from where Axel trailed off. "And it's not human."

"So it might be a vampire's. Big deal." Axels says looking towards his friend who shook his head.

"Yeah but it also smells so familiar. Sort of like a Hun…ters…" Riku turned his head towards his friend who shared his look of anxiety. Not wasting any time both of them took off towards the scent. But before they could get anywhere near the smell the bell rang.

"Dammit, Riku! We're going to be late!"

Zack sat waiting for his American History class to start. He looked over to his right and snickered at the sight of a dead asleep Reno, leaning back in his desk chair. He glanced at the clock real quick; the brunette vampire grinned while quietly getting out of his chair and crept towards his sleeping friend.

The other kids just watched, knowing something interesting would happen if they did. Zack took some markers out the redheads' desk and set to work. Once finished with his piece of art Zack sat in his seat right when the teacher and a few late students walked in.

The teacher looked at Reno then at Zack, holding in her laughter. Zack put a finger to his lips and Mrs. Rice nodded in amusement. She walked towards the redhead and hit him across the head with her plastic ruler.

"What the fu-" Reno was cut by another hit to his head. He looked up to glare at whoever done the deed but stopped short seeing who it was.

"Sleeping and profanities will not be tolerated in my class, Mr. Sinclair. I would have thought you knew that from last year's 6 month detention." The usually kind teacher said with a strict glare but behind the glare he saw barely concealed amusement as well. The class, including Zack, started laughing under their breaths but not just from getting lectured.

"Sorry, Mrs. Rice." The tattooed vampire muttered and with one last stern look the teacher nodded and returned to her spot behind her desk.

"Oh, and Reno?" Said vampire looked up. "I would suggest washing the writing on your face off before it stains." Mrs. Rice said with a giggle as she watched Reno's confused expression as the female classmate next to him handed him a mirror.

His eyes widened as he saw his eyes completely covered in black, making him look like a raccoon. On each cheek there was a red circle and around and his lips was black marker. All in all his face looked like a demented clown. But what really got to him was across his forehead was 'Property of R.T.'.

Now it was no secret that he liked or loved Rufus and Tseng but he certainly didn't like to broadcast it. Reno turned his glare towards Zack who was trying to look innocent.

"You son of a-!"

"Mr. Sinclair!" He was cut off for the second time by his teacher. The redhead got up and left the class making his way to the restroom ignoring the laughter from his classmates. All the way to the restrooms he hoped that he wouldn't run into anybody, especially R.T..

Zack was making his way out of the Science classroom, just being done with Chemistry, when someone smacked the back of his head, hard.

"Ow!"

"_**That's**_ for what happened at History class, you jackass!" Reno said aggravated. Zack put his hands up in surrender with a sheepish look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off." The marked redhead tried to hold onto his anger, glaring at his companion, before he sighed and said quietly,

"Just... lay off the teasing, yeah? I know it's no secret but I'd rather not be mocked for actually having feelings." Zack stared at him shocked for a moment before it turned guilty.

He didn't mean to mock him, not in the least. He and Reno have been pranking each other since they've met, literally the day they met. But never did Zack have the intention to make him feel this way.

"Alright, no more teasing. Now, how about we get to our lockers before Angeal declares us missing?" Reno smirked and swung his arm over the other's shoulders, leaning up a bit to do so as Zack was slightly taller.

"Don't think just 'cause you apologized I'm not going to get you back." He warned.

"Haha, I'd be worried if you didn't." The two laughed as they made their way down the hall and around the corner to find Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth at their lockers. Zack bound forward to tackle Angeal in a hug, only moving the man slightly.

"Hello! How has class been?"

"Hi Puppy. Classes have been like they've always been." Angeal answered.

"Completely boring?" Genesis asked snarkily.

"That's not what I meant Gen."

"Yes but it is what the rest of us are thinking." Sephiroth stated, smirking with Genesis. Angeal rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"C'mon! I'm hungry and you're taking too long." Reno drawled, having already exchanged books from his locker. Zack quickly did the same, always eager at the promise of food, and the group moved towards the cafeteria.

They made it to the doors but before they could enter it opened to reveal Cloud exiting. The blond looked up from where he was watching the ground when he saw legs in his way.

"Oh, hello."

"Hiya Cloud!" Zack greeted excitedly, bouncing slightly on his toes. Cloud smiled amused and addressed once more,

"Hello Zack."

"Where are you going?" Angeal asked, kind smile on his face and his arm wrapped around Genesis waist.

"To the library… I'm not fond of crowds or lots of noise." Cloud replied with his smile still in place, perhaps a bit smaller. "I'm assuming you're going to go eat. I hope you don't mind but Riku and Axel decided to eat lunch with my brothers and their friends."

His brothers, more like Roxas, protested to the two joining them but gave in when their friends agreed, and were currently blushing from the teases and subtle flirting of Riku and Axel.

"It's fine. They have plenty of self-control." Sephiroth stated, his own arm draped on Zack's shoulder.

"That's not... I just..."

Cloud went silent with a sigh, shifting from foot to foot, feeling slightly awkward as silence enveloped the six.

"Well... I'm going to go eat, yo." Reno said, taking his chance to slip away. His leaving set the blond in motion.

"It was nice to see you. Enjoy your lunch." But as he started to walk away the four shared a glance, making a quick decision.

"Can we join you?" Zack asked with his usually irresistible grin. Cloud looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"Don't you want to eat lunch?"

"Naw. We're not really hungry. So can we?" That was a total lie but they wanted to spend some time with this beautiful creature before tonight.

"Okay, sure." Cloud answered with a nod. Zack's grin grew bigger while the others shared a small grin of their own.

The journey to the library was spent in silence, as was the search for a table. By now Cloud had taken out another food filled box like yesterdays and begun eating. However Genesis could not take much more and thought this would be a good time as any to get to know Cloud. As he opened his mouth to say something but Zack beat him to it.

"Cloud, what is that?" The blond looked up with his mouth around the tips of his chopsticks and tilted his head in question.

'Cute~!'

The four blushed faintly at the adorable picture. Seeing that Cloud didn't understand what he was being asking Zack revised his question.

"What are you eating?"

"Oh! Um…just a bento." At their confused faces he smiled. "A bento is a traditional Japanese lunch. Mine has fish, vegetables and rice as the base of my meal."

"Hmm. What's that called?" Zack asked, pointing at the item in question. Cloud smiled at the others curiosity

"Those are spinach tamagoyaki, or spinach rolled in egg. Would you like one?" The dark haired vampire was about to decline but his stomach gave its own opinion. His lovers snickered while Cloud smiled and handed the blushing vampire a tamagoyaki piece with his utensils.

Zack took a small bite and his eyes widened in amazement. Taking this as a bad reaction Cloud grew slightly worried.

"Do you not like it?" Zack shook his head hurriedly.

"No, no! It's _**really **_good, Spike!" Then he turned to his lovers, handing Genesis the food.

"You guys should try this!"

"Spike?" Cloud grimaced at the familiar nickname.

"Because your hair's all spiky, ya know. Can I not call you Spike?" The raven-haired vampire asked sheepishly.

"Its fine, I'm used to it anyways." Cloud sighed, taking a bite of rice.

"Holy shit." This came from Genesis who just tried the tamagoyaki. Sephiroth and Angeal had a blissful look to them.

"This is delicious! Did you make it?" Angeal asked looking at Cloud. The blond shook his head negatively.

"My brother Sora did, since it's his day to cook." He smiled at the larger vampire. "But I'll make sure to tell him that his food was praised. He loves getting compliments on his cooking even though he's humble about it."

"Be sure too! It's amazing! We can only hope the dinner we make tonight would be half as good." Zack commented with a grin.

"Don't worry! We'll eat beforehand." Cloud teased. Zack and Genesis gave a mock pout while Sephiroth and Angeal just smiled.

For the rest of lunch, the five vampires ate the rest of Clouds lunch together, at the insistence of the blond when he heard their rumbling bellies, and talked about classes.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch the group stood up and started walking out of the library.

"Can we walk you to your next class?" Angeal asked. Cloud looked him over his shoulder, continuing to walk down the hall and said,

"If you want to. I wouldn't want to make you late for your next class. I have... Home EC next." The blond faulted, remembering his schedule. When Zack became excited Cloud shot him a confused look.

"Gen and I have Home EC, too! And all of us usually walk to class together, so it won't be any trouble." He said, pumping a fist into the air, grinning even bigger now.

"But Cloud would have the high school Home EC." Genesis stated, deflating Zack's grin and excitement. Genesis, who had an arm wrapped around Zack's waist, gave him a kiss on the cheek as an apology for making him sad.

Angeal and Sephiroth watched them with a smile but also watched Cloud's reaction in the corner of their eyes. The blond just smiled along with them, not affected by the display of affection

"Actually I've been put into college level courses so we would be in the same class. Beside I don't know where the classroom is and it would be nice to have guide." Cloud said this, mostly directed at Zack in an effort to make him happy again. And it worked, perking Zack back up.

The youngest of the four grabbed Cloud's arm and started dragging him in the supposed direction of the class, happily talking about nothing and everything on the way. Cloud for his part while uncomfortable by the sudden touching he listened and nodded when appropriate, like he had done this before.

"That's our puppy." Angeal chuckled. Sephiroth draped an arm over Angeal's shoulders, smirking in agreement. Genesis walked up and wrapped one of his arms around the silverettes waist, making Sephiroth drape his other arm over him.

"We better go catch up with them. I think we're already late for class." The auburn haired man said. Nodding, the three started on their way to catch up with their youngest mate and soon to, hopefully, be future lover.

By the time they caught up with Zack and Cloud they were already seated in the class. And waiting patiently by the door was the best teacher in the world, or at least they thought she was, Mrs. Koriyama, or Mrs. K to some.

"Genesis! How are you, dear?" The kind teacher asked, smiling. Returning the smile Genesis replied,

"I'm doing just fine, Mrs. Koriyama." The teacher nodded and looked at the other two that were with him.

"Would you like to join us today, Angeal? Sephiroth?" They looked at each other for a second before agreeing.

"If you wouldn't mind, ma'am." Angeal said.

"Not at all! We're going to be cooking some snacks today, it should be fun! Oh, I better start the class now." The three students walked into the classroom and went over to where Zack and Cloud were seated.

All of the girls' heads turned and they squealed at the site of _**all four**_ of their obsessions in _**their **_class. A quick hush from their teacher silenced them but that didn't stop them from staring. A great percent of the boys watched this in jealousy but some of them reacted similarly, aka stared, at Cloud. As they sat down Mrs. Koriyama walked over and introduced herself personally to the unfamiliar blond, as she likes to do with each student.

"Hello! I'm the schools Home EC and Asian culture and language teacher, Mrs. Koriyama. If you need any help you just have to ask." Cloud smiled, standing up respectfully to take the offered hand.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Koriyama. My name is Cloud Strife. Please take care of me this year._" The blond gave a small bow. The teacher beamed when she heard the boy speak in her native language. However the rest of the class were surprised, only Zack was left semi unaffected.

"_I hope you don't mind me asking but do you have any Japanese heritage?_" Mrs. Koriyama asked, a little lost but mostly thrilled.

"_My Japanese blood comes from my father while my mother was of European blood."_ Cloud replied, explaining his origin a bit. The teacher nodded, smiled at him once more though it was tinge with sadness at the past tense used in regards to his mother, then returned to the front of the room. She tapped her ruler on her desk a few times to get everyone's attention off of the blond she just spoke to.

"Hello class, today we will be cooking. You can cook any snack that you want, just make sure you'll be done by the time the bell rings and that you clean as you go. After you have finished see if someone needs help. You may talk during this lesson and you have one hour. Off you go!"

Immediately the class was filled with conversation and movement. Cloud got up straight away to put an apron on but as he was about to go to the fridge in a corner of the room he felt stares, directed towards him. Turning around he saw the gazes were coming from Angeal, Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth. Tilting his head in puzzlement Cloud asked,

"What?"

"You speak Japanese?" Angeal asked intriguingly.

"Um…yeah, I can. Can you stop please staring at me; you're freaking me out a bit." They looked away quickly, Genesis and Angeal heading off to get aprons to hide their pink cheeks.

"Sorry." Sephiroth mumbled his own cheeks a bit pink.

"It's alright," Cloud said, smiling. "So what are _**you**_ guys making?"

"I'll be making a spinach, ham and cream cheese wrap. No actual cooking involved." The silverette replied, returning the smile.

Suddenly Cloud felt arms drape over his shoulders and a chin rest on top of his head. He struggled to tilt his head up and saw it was only Zack and gave him a small smile, though a little uncomfortable with the position.

'Damn, this boy's heavy. Though he's pretty cute... Where did that come from?'

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Genesis asked, back with an apron on and two in his hand, and made his way to lean against Sephiroth. Cloud turned his gaze from Zack to him, shrugging his shoulder and the arm on top of that shoulder upwards.

"What we're going to make. So what about you?"

"Hmm…" Genesis tilted his head up to think and then said, "Probably tiny meat sandwiches. It's quick and simple. Angeal?" Said man was already getting his ingredients from the fridge. Raising his head at his name he asked with puzzlement.

"What?"

"What are you going to make?"

"Fruit smoothie, I've wanted one since breakfast."

"Sounds yummy." The blond said in return. Walking away from Zack, who stumbled forward a bit as his leaning post was now moving away, Cloud went to search for his own ingredients. The others followed suit but couldn't stop themselves from thinking,

'You look pretty yummy yourself in that apron.'

**~5 minutes before class ends~**

"Okay everyone; eat your snacks quickly now so you can get to your next class. Unfortunately you can't eat in any other classes." Mrs. Koriyama announced.

Everyone started sectioning off into groups to eat and share their food. Cloud finished cleaning his area up and jumped up to sit on the counter. Grabbing one of his onigiri he took a bite, humming in satisfaction of the taste.

"Hey Cloud!" He looked up to see Zack and Angeal walking up to him.

"Hey." He responded, smile on his face. The two leaned against the counter on either side of him and looked at his food with interest.

"What's that?" Both asked. Clouds smile widened and said simply,

"Seasoned rice balls also called onigiri. You guys want one?"

Nodding, they each took a triangle rice ball and bit into them. Eyes widening a bit at the taste they looked at the cook. Cloud smirked at their wide-eyed look and asked somewhat sarcastically,

"I take it that you like it?"

"This is really good, Cloud. I see that your brother isn't the only great cook, huh?" Angeal replied, chuckling a bit. Cloud shrugged and they continued to eat their snacks, with Sephiroth and Genesis coming over a minute later. When the bell rang the vampires split up to go to their own classes.

Cloud's next two classes went by easily enough since Art and English are some of his favorite subjects. Walking out of English with Gone With The Wind, Frankenstein and Breakfast At Tiffany's now in hand, he made his way to the parking lot to wait for the boys by the car.

He had just gotten his keys out of his bag and was out in the parking lot when his path was blocked. For the second time that day a crowd was in his way.

Cloud started pushing his way through and finally saw what the bystanders were gawking and laughing at.

The sight that he was met with was his car covered in the word 'QUEERS' in various neon colored car markers. Cloud stood frozen as he stared at the scene. He didn't even move or twitch when his brothers arrived from the sea of teens still around him, but he heard their gasps of shock.

"Who the fuck did this?!" Roxas exclaimed angrily, looking for a suspect in the packed crowd. The younger blond went to circle around the car, inspecting it to make sure there was no real damage. Sora joined him and scoffed when he met his twin in the front again.

"I guess whoever did this couldn't think of another word to put besides queer," He paused a moment then looked at his twin. "Hey, do you think whoever did this is the same person who painted our lockers all pretty?"

Roxas shrugged.

"Could be, what do you think Cloud?" The eldest blond continued to just stare at his beloved car, face completely blank and keys still in hand.

"What the hell happened?" The two who weren't in a trance turned to face the SOLDIER Leaders, Riku, Axel and Reno, each of their expressions held anger.

Half of the people who still surrounded them left, not wanting to get in trouble with their 'leaders'.

"Oh hey. I guess someone decided they wanted to vandalize our car as after our gift this morning." Roxas said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"What happened this morning?" Riku asked confused.

"'Fag' was written across our lockers in the most dazzling shade of sparkly hot pink." Sora replied.

"Assholes." Both he and his copy sighed.

The Soldiers eyes narrowed, trying to think of who would do this since there were quite a few who would. Axel however noticed the state Cloud was in, still unresponsive and staring.

"Uh, hey, is your brother all right?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow at Cloud. Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack looked towards the blond in alarm and moved to stand by him.

Zack got in front of him, blocking his vision from his car. He shook the other's shoulders and tried to look him in the eye with no success.

"Cloud? Cloud, are you alright?" he asked.

Roxas and Sora sighed again.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's just restraining himself from tracking down the people who did this and giving them a painful demise." They said in unification rather blasé, while everyone else glanced between the two and Cloud, trying to tell if they were serious.

"O~kay… Do you guys need a ride or want us to help clean?" Riku offered looking at Sora when he spoke. The brunette smiled, but shook his head.

"Naw, we got it, but thank-"

"That bitch…" Cloud suddenly mumbled, clutching his hands into fist, his head tilted down, and visibly vibrating now. Everyone in the area's gazes went to him.

"Cloud?" Genesis asked, the blond looked up slightly; everyone flinched at the fury in his eyes.

"_**She touched my fucking car**_." He hissed, his hands clenching harder on his messenger bags strap and keys. Sora and Roxas laughed nervously, as everyone who was human vacated the premises in fear. The twins slowly crept towards him, as if he was a wild animal, until they had a light grip on his arms ready to restrain him if need be.

Zack shifted back slightly from his position in front of the blond but his hands remained on his shoulders. He moved his thumbs in a back and forth motion, rubbing into where the blond's neck met his shoulder. The blond's body became a little less stiff, taking comfort in Zack's gesture instinctively.

"Hey, the stuff will come off no problem with a soak and a bit of work." Sora said soothingly, not wanting some poor sap killed only on their second day of school.

"And at least whoever did this didn't actually damage Miharu, right?" Roxas added.

"Miharu?" Zack asked silently.

"The car." Roxas mouthed back.

Cloud closed his eyes and took in a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. When he opened them he turned his head to look at his brothers. When he saw their nervous faces he huffed then said,

"Get in the car before I decide to actually kill someone." They immediately did as they were told, but not before saying a quick 'see you soon' to Axel and Riku, blushes on their round cheeks. Cloud turned back to Zack, who was still in front of him. He too turned slightly pink from the other being so close. "What time do you want us over and what is your address?"

Zack took a few steps to his lovers, sensing he was making Cloud uncomfortable, and then stared at them to answer the blond's question. Sephiroth sighed and answered.

"Is 6:00 okay, Cloud?" The petite blond nodded. "Alright and our address is Rosewood and 9th street. The road is a few miles before you get to the forest."

"We look forward to seeing you tonight. Drive safely." Angeal said, smiling kindly which made Cloud smile back, his blushed deepening.

"Bye." Cloud said with a wave and walks to the driver side, getting in. Thankfully nothing was to obstructive on the windshield and the Strifes made their way out of the parking lot and on their way home. The others stood to the side to let them pass and watched as they got onto the street.

Reno suddenly started laughing quietly. When he felt the others looking at him he grinned mainly at the SOLDIER Leaders.

"You sure got a feisty little mate there, yo." Reno snickered. The four smiled finding it true. Though Cloud isn't officially their mate yet, one day he will be and they have a distinct feeling he is going to be a bit of a handful at times. That is if the glimpse at his anger was anything to go by. But they can't help thinking he looked hot angry.

"Now I know where Roxas gets it." Axel said, grin on his own face, remembering the various times when he saw Roxas pissed off in the last two days alone.

"I have a feeling Sora is the same. Every time I've seen him today, when he isn't talking he's glaring at a band aid he has on his finger." Riku said smirking but a bit baffled. Axel nodded, remembering that.

"Yeah, what's with that? The glaring was rather terrifying."

"Who knows." Riku shrugged.

"Well boys," Reno moved till he was between them, putting them in a headlock. "We better get going to get you guys ready for your dates. Need to look cracking if you want to get anywhere, little brother."

They made their ways to the car to head back home and get ready, hoping to make an good impression on their individual dates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is this story except for the OC's.

_Japanese_

English

'Thoughts'

**At the Strife Household**

Cloud stood in front of his closet, examining each item of clothing with a quick glance. He reached in and pulled out a white and silver designed t-shirt but put it back with a shake of his head. 'It's too casual.'

Next he pulled a dress shirt belonging to a suit. 'Way too fancy.'

This process continued for the next twelve minutes before he threw his hands in the air, admitting defeat.

'Guh, why is it so difficult choosing something?' he thought, sighing, 'I don't need to dress up super fancy! But what should I wear…'

The blond was brought out of his thoughts by what sounded like a commotion in another room. 'Huh, must be Roxas.'

He walked into the hall and towards the younger blonds' room. And just liked he predicted there his brother stood in front of his own closet throwing pieces of clothing everywhere.

"Having trouble, Rox?" the elder of the two asked amused, leaning against the door frame. Roxas turned to his brother, irritation splayed crossed his face.

"Yes, I am. Thank you very much for pointing out the obvious," Roxas ground out. "For some bloody reason I can't find anything to wear!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at this. The youngest Strife was usually a pro at knowing what to wear, having a mild love for clothes like Sora and himself. They were nothing like those girls or guys that need to look fashionable every waking moment but the three do like to go shopping, either buying or just looking, on occasion and having fun while doing so. Though all three agree that it's absolute hell when they have to go shopping with women, they don't know why that is, it just is. Maybe it's just the females they are familiar with. 'Getting back on topic, Roxas is having a fit.'

"Well that's rare." The younger blond gave him a look that screamed 'no duh, idiot' and went back to tearing his closet apart.

Cloud stared at his brother for awhile, his brother catching on eventually and gazed at the other in return. A minute went by before Cloud grinned in realization and Roxas blinked in confusion.

"Are you having trouble because you want to look good for that hot, young redhead?" Clouds grin grew larger as Roxas turned into a ripe red tomato. "You are!"

"No! Why would I dress up for that flirting moron?! He's _annoying_! I _hate_ annoying people!" The elder walked towards his brother and draped himself lightly on his shoulders.

"Then why are you getting all blushy?" he teased, poking a red cheek, "The last time I saw you blush this much was when Auntie tried to give us the sex talk by making us watch porn with her and the girls on Ladies Night."

"Oh God... _Why_ did you have to mention that incident? That scarred me for life. Well, that and the 'where babies come from' demo." Roxas blanched. Even Cloud turned a bit green at that but continued to grin from his brothers' misfortune like a proper older sibling does.

The young blond glared at his brother but then looked him up and down. Roxas smirked.

"Looks like your having trouble yourself, Bro. Usually you would already be done by now."

"Well," the now blushing Cloud drawled, "I might be having a bit of trouble choosing."

And just as Cloud did Roxas raised an eyebrow, smirk still in place.

"Oh~? That wouldn't have anything to do with those four handsome men that have been eying you? Hmm?" Roxas said deviously, grinning at his tiny revenge.

Cloud glared at the younger despite his darkening blush for awhile and gave an angry huff.

"Don't be ridiculous. It has nothing to do with them. Now how 'bout I help choose an outfit out for you and you do the same for me?"

"Will you let me wear something from your closet?"

The still grinning Strife gave a happy a cry of joy at the nod of approval and both went to work.

In the middle of choosing Clouds clothes, more like Roxas tearing apart Clouds closet with no mercy, a frustrated shout came from the hall. They stopped and looked to the door to see an irritated Sora standing there. The brunette looked back at them and blushed slightly in embarrassment and confusion at their raised eyebrows and looks of understanding.

"Can you guys help me choose something to wear? I can't find anything." Sora mumbled. Cloud smiled at him, Roxas already back at work in the closet.

"Sure thing, Sora. We were having the same problem. Do you want to help choose mine out with Rox?" The brunette eagerly nodded at the chance at dressing Cloud up.

Cloud shook his head in amusement. Ever since they were little the twins loved dressing their older brother up and jumped at any chance they can get. Since it puts smiles on their faces he doesn't really mind all that much.

Moving to sit on his bed he examined what he chose for Roxas, who already had them on. He wore dark brown corduroy skinny jeans with a black belt, a burgundy v neck with the long sleeves rolled up and a white leather jacket. For shoes he chose simple black and white vans. It looked very handsome on the youngest Strife with everything being form fitting.

"All done! Get dressed, I'm going to go get Sora's and then we should go. We have about thirty more minutes until we need to leave, 'Kay?" Cloud nodded as he looked at the clothes chosen for him and shut the door after his brothers were out. And as always his brothers had great taste.

Stripping, he started to put on a long cream tunic top that was loose yet form fitting, with quarter cut sleeves and three black, leather strings tied together to form a loose belt resting on the top of his hips, showing off his thin waist and curvy hips. The bottom of his shirt stopped slightly above mid-thigh, next he put on the tight but comfy black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots that stopped at middle of his shin and made him slightly taller with its heel. Putting on a brown leather Celtic knot wrist band, a pendant necklace that was also a Celtic knot on a leather string and quickly re-applying his eye make-up he was ready to go. He grabbed his favorite black leather jacket and headed towards Sora's room.

When he stepped in he saw Sora was dressed and ready to go as well. The brunette wore a black v-neck t shirt with a grey vest over it. He had some wash out grey skinny jeans and black ankle boots that had a heel to them making him barely any taller then Roxas. As accessories he folded a yellow, black, grey and white plaid scarf around his neck and a black belt.

"Don't you guys look snazzy?" Cloud said, smiling at them. They returned the smile and nodded at their clothing choices for the elder Strife.

"Well you're looking pretty rad yourself, Cloud. You're sure to impress those four." Roxas teased but knowing he was saying the truth. They won't be able to tear their eyes off of Cloud.

"Shut up and get that silly notion that they like me out of your head. Besides I could say the same about you and your boy." The blushing blond retaliated, causing the other blond to blush just as brightly. Sora looked between his brothers and smiled.

"Do you guys have crushes?" The brunettes said, eyes twinkling in laughter.

"Do not!" Both blonds cried. They looked at each other in surprise but turned back to glare at Sora halfheartedly who was giggling.

"I think you do." Sora said simply.

"I admit that they are very handsome but I do not have a crush, little brother. There is a difference between looking and wanting, let alone liking." Cloud said calmly, fighting his blush away. Roxas enthusiastically nodded his head in agreement.

"Besides, haven't you been looking at that Riku kid? Do you have a crush on him?" Cloud tossed at his brother, smirking. Sora's cheeks turned bright red and puff his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Like you said Cloud, there's a difference in looking and liking. Now we better get going." Sora said and started heading out of his room, ignoring his brothers' laughter.

The blonds followed their brother downstairs and the eldest Strife went to the kitchen instead of the garage.

"What are you getting Cloud?" Sora asked as the blond opened a small pantry and pulled out a wine bottle.

"You're bringing _wine_? We _have_ wine?"

"Can we have some?" Sora pleaded excitedly but pouted at the stern look he got that clearly said no.

"I thought it would be a nice gift. And neither of you will be having any. While you do have tolerance you are still underage. Understand?" Cloud said and gave a satisfied smile when they nodded.

After Cloud got the keys, his wallet and phone they headed into the garage, making sure to check the garage for that ghastly raccoon and that the car had their 'in case of emergency' weapons that they put in there the other day. They had gotten a call that reports of supernatural shit happening during the last few nights.

Cloud looked at his brothers in the rear-view mirror and asked, "So we're ready to go?"

At the bobs of their heads he started the, now mark free, car and drove out of the garage and onto the way to the Soldiers house.

**At the Soldier Household**

Zack stood in front of the body length mirror in his and his lover's bedroom. He twisted his upper body a few times to inspect his clothing choice and grinned in satisfaction.

The raven haired vampire loosely wore a dress shirt that was a deep royal purple, sleeves pushed up and black jeans it was something simple and looked good. Arms came and locked around his waist; looking into the mirror he saw Genesis reflection there, smiling at him.

"You look dashing, love."

"Thanks, you look great too. But I think our _guests_ would appreciate you wearing _clothes_." He said, pointing out the auburn vampires' almost completely nude body, with the exception of a small towel covering his 'modesty'.

"Really? What a shame, I thought they would want me at my best but I suppose your right."

Zack gave a bark of a laugh as his lover walked into their closet to get change. Smiling he walked out of the room and went downstairs and to the kitchen. There he found his other two lovers getting cozy, by that he means sucking face, by the stove, where some delicious smelling lasagna and garlic bread sat and cooled.

"And you say I should behave." Zack said rather sarcastically yet lovingly. The two at the stove merely looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"They aren't here yet so this still counts as behaving." Sephiroth explained.

"Oh? Well if I had known that I wouldn't have resisted Genesis when he got out of the shower."

"Is he almost ready? Cloud and his brothers should be here soon." Angeal asked looking at the clock. Zack was about to answer when Axel walked in.

"He's ready and is in the living room doing some last minute cleaning. Now all we have to do is pry Riku away from the mirror and we'll be set!" the redhead said with a smirk.

"Shut up, you wanker!" They heard the younger silverette cry from upstairs. "I'm almost finished! I would have been done sooner if you didn't take your sweet fucking time in the shower!"

The three looked at the accused, who was blushing slightly. Faking a cough Axel started scooting out of the kitchen.

"I'll just go set the table." The threes laughter followed him out.

"What did I miss?" Genesis asked walking into the room. Sephiroth went behind him to hold his waist.

"Nothing, love. Just Axel being Axel." Angeal answered for them. The auburn grinned.

"Ah. Is Riku down yet? They should be here soon." The three smirked from the unknowing continuation of their previous conversation. As they were about to answer said silverette walked in.

"For fucks sakes I'm bloody ready." Riku grumbled.

"What has you in a pissy mood?" Gen asked. Riku just sighed, shook his head and walked out of the room ignoring Genesis' confused look.

"Well whatever. Need any help, Ang?"

"No, I got everything ready. Just have to put it on the table when they get here." The dark haired man replied, smiling at his lover.

"Hey, where's Reno?" Zack asked, curious puppy look in place.

"I think he went to Leon's house. Tseng and Rufus are there for movie night." Sephiroth replied and Zack just mouthed 'oh' and nodded.

As they waited they talked about inconsequential things such as who the fuck decided to mess with the Strife's and they should back the fuck off. As well as how the night was going to go and how much of a fool Axel and Riku will make of themselves, determining whether they should places bets but decided against it.

And just as they came to that conclusion they heard a car pull up.

**Back with the Strife's**

"So how are we going to settle the matter with whoever trashed our lockers and your car?" Roxas asked looking towards his eldest brother.

"Yeah! And you never told us who it was!" Sora exclaimed. Cloud looked in the rear-view mirror and shrugged.

"First off the bitch who did this was the one who was hanging on to me a few days ago. You know who I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, the one with the melons for tits right?" Roxas confirmed while Cloud nodded.

"So what's her name?" Sora asked, curious on who they were going to torture. A pregnant silenced followed until Cloud finally admitted,

"...I forgot."

Roxas and Sora burst into laughter. Only Cloud would forget the name of their supposed bully.

'Only Cloud.' The twins thought affectionately.

"Shall we just call her Melon Tits for the moment?" Sora suggested suppressing his laughter.

"Fine with me." The blonds said, smirks on their faces.

"And as for what we are going to do, I don't have anything planned. Do you have anything in mind, my darling angels?" The twin devilish smirks gave him his answer.

"We may have something up our sleeves."

"I can't wait. But don't permanently damage her… physically."

"And what about mentally?" Sora raised an eyebrow in question.

"Actually I was hoping for everlasting mental and emotional damage please." Cloud grinned back evilly. "Oh, and don't get caught. Last thing I want is to pay for Melon Tits hospital bills."

"Roger, Boss!" The twins saluted and grinned. Cloud just laughed at his brother antics and focused back on the road while mouthing the words to the song 'Snake Eater' that was playing from their mp3 player, which was connected to the radio.

"Oi, turn it up Cloud!" Roxas demanded him and Sora singing along to the song. The elder blond did as 'asked' and joined them.

Their car musical was put to a stop when they started searching for the street they needed.

"I think we just passed it." Sora said, stretching back to see the sign. "Yep we passed it."

Cloud gave a quiet curse then checked the streets real quick then said,

"Hold on." Not giving his brothers any time he did a U turn. Ignoring the honking car he almost ran into, he swore it just popped out of nowhere, and turned down Rosewood.

"For fucks sakes. I think I almost had a heart attack." Roxas complained.

"Oh, please. The chance of that happening is very unlikely." Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

They found 9th Street soon enough and turned down it. The road was very much like their driveway, a dirt road and surrounded by trees. They went down it for a few minutes and just before Sora was going to ask if they had the right street they came upon a beautiful Victorian styled house. Who were they kidding, it a fucking manor.

"Whoa." The three said, staring at the 'house'. The so called house had three stories and was a cream white color with dark brown roofing. Chimneys stuck out at various parts of the building and at each end vines grew up the sides. You would think they stepped back into the past except for a few modern touches, such as a garage that was attached on the right side and a cable box on the roof to name a few.

Not only was the house gorgeous but the land was as well. Very well kept rose bushes, flowers, fruit trees and such littered the front. They can only imagine what the back looked like.

"I feel like such a plebeian." Sora said, still blinking at the beauty.

"You're not the only one. I swear if we are greeted by a fucking butler or something, we are booking it. I had enough of rich asses." Cloud grumbled with a small frown. The twins only nodded in agreement and they got out of the car. Walking up to the door they rang the doorbell and not a second later the door open to reveal Angeal.

"Hey. Welcome to our home." The older vampire greeted warmly with a kind smile on his face and ushered them inside. Not even realizing it they let out a sigh of relief of no butler in sight and smiled back.

"Thank you for inviting us. Your house is absolutely magnificent." Cloud responded, smiling up at the man.

"Yes, thank you." Sora and Roxas said politely. Angeal's smile only grew bigger and said, his eyes focusing on Cloud,

"It's our pleasure."

"Pleasure indeed, love." Genesis voice came from the living room as he walking, followed by Seph, Zack, Riku and Axel.

"Hey Cloud!" Zack said excitedly. Cloud gave a small laugh and replied, amusement and perhaps a little fondness in his voice,

"Hello Zack and hello Genesis and Sephiroth. How are you?" They were about to answer before Axel spoke first.

"What? We get no greetings?"

"Hello boys." The Strife's said in union and gave them a dazzling smile.

"H-hey." The two said blushing at the attention they were getting, mostly because of their intended mates. Roxas raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blushes while Sora just giggled and Cloud looked at all four with a small smile. The older blonds focus went back to the four men who were watching everything with entertainment.

"So what's cooking? Smells good", Cloud inquired.

"Lasagna and French bread", Sephiroth replied.

"Ohhh! Yummy!" Sora exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen or dining room?" Roxas asked. Angeal and Sephiroth shook their heads.

"It's all ready. Why don't we head to the table and sit down." Genesis gestured to follow him and just like Angeal he mostly said this to the petite blond that caught his fancy. They went with the auburn vampire and they all, minus Sephiroth who was getting dinner, went to take a seat. Axel and Riku pulled out Roxas and Sora's chairs. The two younger boys flushed at the gesture but smiled in thanks.

Cloud watched this with a smile and couldn't help but think that they looked good together, even though the redhead and silverette would have to prove their worth first. He was just about to pull out his own chair when Zack beat him to it. Blinking for a split second he smiled at the ravenette, who was grinning back, and took his seat.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Riku offered, making a point to look at the brunette first.

"Water, please." Sora said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Same." was Roxas' reply, giving a cool stare at the boy as if to say 'I don't like you now.'

"I'll have water as well. Thank you Riku." Cloud said smiling at the younger of the two silverette. Said silver haired vampire nodded and went into the kitchen. Just as Riku walked in his brother walked out. Sephiroth set their dinner on the table and moved to serve. They took turns handing him their plates and waited for Riku's return. When he did they took their drinks and everyone dug in.

"This is delicious!" Sora praised eagerly taking another bite, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Thank you." Angeal replied smiling at his intended's younger brother.

"Stouffers right?" Roxas nonchalantly asked. Zack, Angeal and Genesis started laughing.

"Found out our secret did you?" Sephiroth said, smirking with his brother and let out a quiet chuckle.

"How can you tell?" Axel questioned looking at Roxas with a grin.

"Our Auntie Marie would have us over every other week and we would always have Stouffers. And usually it was lasagna." the blond explained with a grin of his own.

"She couldn't cook anything that wasn't frozen foods to save her life!" Cloud lamented sharing his brothers facial expression.

"Oh, hush!" Sora giggled out and tried to shush his brothers but only increased their snickering, the others at the table included.

"So where were you three born?" Angeal asked politely yet curious.

"I was born Miyazu, while Sora and Roxas were born in Kyotanabe."

"So you were all born in Japan then? Were your parents from their?" Axel asked Cloud, wanting to be on his good side but curious as well.

"Yes to both questions. Our father originated from Japan and our mother loved the culture so when they were ready to settle down to have me they moved to Kyoto. But they traveled so much we never were actually born there in Kyoto." he answered.

"So that's why you were so fluent when speaking with Mrs. Koriyama and with each other in the cafeteria." Zack said brightly.

"Yup." The twins confirmed and Cloud just nodded.

"Can we ask you how old you are?" Riku directed the question to Cloud, not wanting to step on any toes with his future brother-in-law. Yep, the cocky bastard is just that confident. Cloud gave him a smile at his curiosity and can already sense this dinner will be a game of 20 questions.

"I'm 18 and Sora and Roxas are 16."

"Well we can tell that by the way you look. Riku meant your vampire age." Axel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Roxas turned his head towards the redhead and glared making Axel sit straighter from the dark look. Cloud just sighed at his brothers' temper.

"If you want to be technical we've only been vampires for ten years. But we've been on the planet for 16, 18 years." he explained.

The young blond looked around the table to see shocked faces from the Soldiers. He cocked his to the side confused at their expressions, not realizing his brothers were doing the same.

"But that means you were turned when you were 8." Genesis hoarsely whispered in horror, knowing they would hear him. Cloud face went neutral at the correct accusation and all of Sora's energy abruptly deflated.

"Unfortunately we were changed very young." Roxas confirmed and found his plate all of a sudden interesting, hearing that the four oldest looking vampires, Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis and Zack became obviously upset.

"But there are rules in place for such a thing, and who would-" Zack started but was abruptly stopped by Cloud standing up and slamming his hands on the table. Zack faced the blond to be met with a very scary glare.

"Just because rules are in place doesn't mean you should be foolish enough to think everyone will abide to them, even if the Supreme Counsel was the one to put them in place. It just so happened that my maker chose to be ignorant of those laws. Now what's done is done and this discussion is over."

"But-"

"_Over_." Cloud firmly said. The blond and ravenette held each others gaze before elder bowed his head in defeat. Cloud sat back down, turned to his meal and began eating as if didn't stare Zack into submission.

"How did you that?" Axel asked in total awe. The only one able to do that, make Zack yield was the brunette's lovers and even then it very rarely worked, like only every twenty years and that was only after they were mated for fifty years.

"The Mother Stare." the twins said in union very seriously, glancing at their brother in mock fear as they clutched onto each other for dear life. Clouds only reaction was a smile and amused shake of his head.

"Oh, not this nonsense again."

"Mother stare?" Sephiroth said questioningly, raised eyebrow and smirk/smile in place.

"No, no, no. _The _Mother Stare." Sora corrected gently as if teaching a small child.

"Are those capitals in your voice I hear?" Cloud asked jokingly. Roxas gave him a raised eyebrow in answer.

"So what's The Mother Stare?" Angeal asked, chuckling under his breath.

"It's the look that all mothers inherit to scold any who defy them. It's that very look that makes you guilty in every way and you know if you defy it you'll end up over their knee with a sore bottom." Roxas explained in a voice used for scary stories.

At this everyone around the table minus Cloud burst out in laughter in one form or another. Though it quickly ended when Cloud gave them the exact same stare they were laughing about.

As things quieted down, eating slowly stopping and after questions and talk of nothing really important dinner was over, but desert was being prepared.

"We have some raspberry cheesecake if any you want some." Genesis said as he and his lovers moved around the table, clearing it. After the auburn said that Cloud remembered his gift, which was still in the car.

"I'd like a slice please. I need to grab something from my car real quick." The blond said as he headed for the door. He got to his car and grabbed the wine and headed back inside.

Once he got back inside he caught his brothers as they were about to go outside.

"Hey Cloud; Roxas and I are going to go check out their garden. Want to come?" Sora said happily.

"I'm good, thanks though." he smiled at his sibling and then turned into the kitchen. In there were the four head Soldiers. Cloud smiled and went towards them and held out their gift. Angeal blinked but took it and examined the bottle.

"It's a gift for inviting us."

"Thank you, Cloud." Sephiroth said warmly and smiled at him. Cloud could feel his cheeks starting to warm but stopped the blush before the others could notice.

"Yes thank you. It should go perfectly with the cheesecake!" Genesis said enthusiastically. He was beyond happy that their beloved got them a gift.

"Oh! But for a warning the wine is made partially with blood so there is a bit of a kick to it. If you drink far to much it can actually get you drunk and the hangover is killer." The four blinked.

"Wait. Isn't that a really expensive type of wine?" Angeal asked worriedly.

"Yeah! And I thought that they don't make it anymore!" Zack exclaimed mildly in surprise. Genesis and Sephiroth were looking at it like it was the Holy Grail. Cloud held up a hand and shook his head to stop their worry.

"I have very dear friends in England and France that still produce some. As for this bottle, my family way back when made wine, though we don't anymore. This bottle is a very aged wine that's very much free, so no worries."

"Wouldn't you want to preserve this then?" Angeal asked.

"Nah, what's the point of having it if you're never going to drink it? Besides I like to use these things as a sort of peace offering for new allies or friends." Cloud replied shrugging. The four shared a private smile. Their blond wants to be friends!

"Then we'll take this friendship offering with gratitude." Sephiroth accepted for the when they saw that the blond was waiting for a reply. The blond in return gave them a radiant smile.

"Do you need help with anything?" Cloud said, gesturing towards the cheesecake, and snapping the elder vampires out of their smile induced daze.

"Well how about you help us move this into the living room." Said Sephiroth.

"Okay. Just guide the way."

And guide they did. While the kitchen and dining room were at the front of the house the living room was more off to the side and more towards the back. The living room had a much more private and homey feel to it then the formal dining room, with the beautiful fire place and bookshelves that house movies, games, music and, well, books. The couch was huge, meant for a large family and looked quite comfy with being placed in the middle of the room. It was close to the fire place and left room for all of the entertainment shelves in back. And just like how every room seemed in this manor of sorts it was quite large.

As the vampires settled down with the cheesecake on the coffee table in front of the sofa and poured the blood wine conversation was started surprisingly by Cloud with curious words.

"You pass."

"Huh?" Zack so smartly replied.

"The slayer inspection."

"Oh. But what do you mean inspect? You never had a look around." Angeal asked with a tone of interested surprise.

"Unless you did a little snooping while you went and got us the wine; which is delicious by the way." Genesis teased. The wine truly was, if Sephiroth had anything to say about it, which was on his second glass. Thank goodness for his high tolerance.

"I'm glad it's to your taste. And as for the inspection, well, it was more of an observation, actually. I didn't want to be rude by demanding to look through your home or sneak around."

"And what did you get from your observation?" Genesis asked, leaning in with a slightly, with his arm around the back of the couch and spoke with a flirty tone that went unnoticed by the blond that sat beside him, sandwiched between him and Zack as their other two lovers sat on either side of them.

It was unconscious shows of protection as was expected from the two most dominate, Sephiroth and Angeal, of the relationship. As was the fact that Cloud was the most sheltered by being in the middle, showing he was to be the submissive if his looks weren't clue enough.

"Simply that you don't have any hidden bodies or slaves but are still well stocked with blood. That you have a well established relationship with everyone within this house, meaning no sign of abuse, power struggle or resentment among other things."

"Resentment?" Sephiroth said.

"Resentment between vampires can get quite messy within households and could cause unneeded and unwanted chaos in neighborhoods or even small towns. If a civic is troubled then a slayer or slayers would be called in to…fix the mess, so to speak." Cloud explained in a tired mind wandering way but gave them a small smile at their interest.

"Haha! I'll take it you have had to 'fix' things before?" Zack questioned with a grin.

"Oh yes. Idiots that some newborns or old bloods are like to start brawls; full on vampire brawls in the middle of a public store or school. That leaves me with the task of being the assholes therapists to diffuse the situation. _Then_ I would have to gather every name or face who could have seen them and make sure their memories are altered, get any who were injured to the hospital and if someone was killed I have the pleasure of telling the family with a false retelling on what had happened."

"And that's if the vampires are willing to be reasonable." Cloud looked to the door way as his brothers walked in with the redhead and silverette, who made sure to stand close as possible by their respective mates.

"If they aren't we have no choice but to get physical." Sora continued for his blond twin.

"Then things could and usually it does make the situation even more difficult for us slayers as most angry vampires are not reasonable."

"Lovely for you to join us, boys, did enjoy looking at the garden?" Cloud said.

"Oh very much! It's given me a clue on what to plant in ours and what is easiest to grow." Roxas said. He was surprisingly the Strife who took to gardening the most.

"It was lovely!"

"You like to garden?" Angeal smiled at the compliment given to his backyard and the window of opportunity to form a bond with his hopefully future brother in laws.

"Well, it's kind of a necessity." Sora responded.

"But we do like it but not as much as Roxas. He's the one who has the green thumb of the family."

"What do you mean 'necessity'?" Riku and Axel asked, glancing at each other in amusement at one of their odd moments of speaking unison.

"We get injured quite a bit. So we like to keep fresh herbs for when we need to make up some slayer home remedies."

"We can usually patch up ourselves so we rarely go to an actual medical center."

"And I'd like to keep it that way." Cloud mumbled irritably.

"I take it that you don't like hospitals." Axel smirked.

"No. Not really." The twins had to smile and giggle at their brothers grouchiness.

"Oh hush you!" Cloud playfully snapped at his brothers, trying to hide the smile of his own. In the end it just made them giggle more.

"That's i-" the blond was cut off by his cell, noisily blaring out Darth Vader's ring tone. Cloud hurriedly got up to move to the hall while answering it.

"Slayer Strife; what are my orders?" He responded in a very formal and hard tone. Roxas and Sora hearing the tenor arranged their faces into emotionless masks. That tone meant works.

"_Slayer Strife; here are you orders. You, Slayer Roxas and Slayer Sora are to go to a town near your location called Hollow Bastion, there is a group of newborns that are out of our control. Either persuade them or kill them just take care of the situation. You are to inform Headquarters how the mission went tomorrow at noon. Let Gaia be with you." _And the call ended.

Cloud returned to the living room and faced his brothers, still in his slayer mode.

"Say your goodbyes and get ready in the car; we leave immediately."

"Is everything well?" Sephiroth as quietly in concern, he didn't like that tenor of voice on the blond.

"We have a mission that has to be done tonight unfortunately. Again thank you so much for inviting us! You have been most gracious." He said voice once again normal.

"We shall see you tomorrow then?" Riku asked as the group walked to the door.

"Yep! No worries there!" Sora said brightly, his attention fully on the silverette who was basking at the interest given.

"Let me walk you to your car." Angeal offered.

The four walked out to the Strife's car and once the twins got in Cloud turned to the taller man and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I'm glad you could come tonight, hopefully we could do it again." The elder optimistically replied.

"Definitely, only this time at my house. It'll be Stouffers free though." teased Cloud.

"Hey!" was the response to the jab but Angeal's eyes grew soft, as did his smile, Cloud observed, trying to fight the heat in his cheeks. "I'd like that."

"Hehe, see you."

"See you." But before the blond could get into the car he called quietly. "Cloud?"

The blond looked over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Be careful." The affection and the concern wasn't what made Clouds eyes widen. It was the fact that no one really said that to _him _beside his brothers. It kinda made his insides…tingle and fluttery.

"I will." He promised sincerely.

And with that he got in the car, started it and made a turn to move down the driveway.

All the while his stayed firmly on tall silhouette in his rear view mirror.

"Bro."

"Yeah?"

"You're blushing."

"I know." And he really didn't mind.

A/N: Not beta'd but wanted to get this up for you guys! I am so sorry for not updating in so long. Things have been very busy between weddings, surgeries, up coming surgeries, family being in the hospital, failing classes in subjects I'll never use in life and general shit I needed to do I have had little to no time to write in peace. And I like to give you guys nice long chapters to read so it made things a bit more difficult.

I have gotten started on the next chapter already but I won't make any promises on when it will be out. Things are slowing down just a tad so cross your fingers! And thank you so much for reading and waiting patiently, I have received nothing but encouragement and kind words so huge thanks!~Miharu832


End file.
